The One and Only
by nevertrustamime
Summary: Quinn and Rachel started dating at the end of Sophmore year, the same time Santana disappeared. Now it's Junior Year and Rachel's and Quinn's relationship is rocky and Santana is back. Can Santana finally get the girl she's being crushing on since sophmore year? Pezberry Endgame.
1. Is This Real Life?

**A/N: I just want to say I take great pride into this chapter of The one and only, the words just flowed out and i think I wont struggle writing the other chapters**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee I would tell you..**

* * *

The One and Only

I do not know how this happened but I, Rachel Barbara Berry, am dating the hottest Cheerio in school, Quinn Lucy Fabray. I guess you could say it all happened at the end of sophomore year.

~_Flashback~_

"_Hey, Rachel, um…I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner…with me. Tonight at Breadstix?" Quinn asked. I closed my locker and looked at her with confusion. _

"_I'm sorry but I'll decline. I can deal with being utterly humiliated in school but I will not tolerate it in public. So, sorry Quinn and plus I have to meet Santana later on." I informed her._

"_It's just that I've liked you for along time and I'm so sorry how I treated you, I was trying to hide these emotions by hurting you and bringing you down every chance I got," Quinn said with such sincerity in her eyes. _

"_Well you seem very sincere and sorry. So, you can pick me up around 7:30 pm sharp and don't be late, I don't tolerate tardiness, as you can tell by my perfect attendance since kindergarten," I said. Quinn chuckled._

"_Okay, I promise it will be as perfect as you," Quinn said before kissing me on the cheek and walking away._

"_Dinner was great, Quinn. I had a nice time," I said as we walked down up to my front door. _

"_Yeah, it was," She said shyly._

"_Um...well this is my house," I chuckled. Quinn stepped closer._

"_Yeah it is," She said licking her lips._

"_Yeah," I said looking down at her lips. Quinn leaned in and kissed me on my cheek._

"_I hope that was okay. I don't want you to feel compelled to…"_

"_Its okay, Quinn. I thought it's cute that you thought of me," I said blushing. My phone started to vibrate._

"_Sorry, Its Santana, Thanks Quinn, tonight was magnificent." I said. I answered._

"_Hey Santana, I was just on my way to-"_

"_It's too late," Is all she said before hanging up. What does she mean "It's too late?" _

I tried to call her back but she wouldn't pick up.

_**Text from Quinn**_**: hey the carnivals coming up wanna go?**

_**To Quinn:**_** I will gladly accept this invitation to the Carnival :)**

_**From Quinn: **_**cool. U need 2 learn how 2 txt...**

_**To Quinn: **_**And lower my vocabulary...never **

_**From Quinn: **_**ok Ill tlk 2 u l8r**

* * *

_Fast Forward to First day of Junior Year_

Santana P.O.V

_Back in this bullshit school of fuckery._ Everyone parted like the Red Sea as I walked down the hall. _I have to admit I miss sending fear down the spines of everyone here._

"Hey Santana, Who's the flowers for?" JBI asked showing his microphone and Camera in my face.

"Are they for Brittany S. Pierce?" He asked.

"If you don't get that camera out of my face, Imma give everyone that watches your stupid ass show a real close view of your colon, Got it?" I said sending him my best HBIC glare. He shuffled away, scared shitless. I walked determinedly towards Rachel's locker. As I got closer I saw something I thought I would never witness in a thousand years. _What. The. Fuck?_ _Quinn and Rachel?_ Quinn looked like she was eating Rachel's face off. Quinn opened her eyes and looked straight at me before breaking her, seemingly, passionate kiss with Rachel. Quinn smirked before whispering something in Rachel's ear. Rachel looked back and saw me standing there. I clenched the life out of the flowers in my hand. I just wanted too punch that smirk off of Quinn's face.

"Santana!" She yelled before running over to me and trying to hug me. I stopped her by holding my hand up. I closed my eyes and counted to ten before opening them again.

"What's wrong?" She looked at me with worry and then she looked at the flowers being crunched in my hand.

"Are those for me? White Lilies are my favorite," She said.

"No. These stupid ass flowers aren't for you. Do you know where Brittany is I need to talk to her," I said giving Quinn and icy stare. She just stood in front of Rachel's locker smiling, no not smiling; she was giving me a fucking smirk.

"No I haven't seen Brittany today." Rachel said. "We need to catch up. How about coffee at The Bean?"

"No, _It's too late," _I said before throwing those stupid flowers in the garbage can and walking away from a very confused Rachel.

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V

_What does she mean by that? _ I thought as I entered the Choir room for the first glee practice of the new School year. I was usually the first person here but not today.

"Hey Santana. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Obviously for Glee practice, Berry," She said, not even giving me eye contact. I flinched at her choice of words. As I sat down next to her, Santana got up and moved to sit at the piano.

"Okay, what's up with you Santana?" I asked daringly.

"Nothing that concerns you anymore, Berry," She said as she started playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, perfectly. I was entranced at her piano skills. I didn't say anything else, I just watched her focused on playing the song. She was playing someone else's song but it seemed like her own with how much emotion she was putting into it. Slowly, everyone quietly entered the room not wanting to disturb Santana. Everyone was surprised with Santana's piano skills. She finished the song perfectly like if she was Ludwig Van Beethoven herself. Kurt was the first one who starts clapping.

"Brava! Brava!" He said as everyone else started clapping.

"Wow, that was amazing Santana. Did you take piano lessons over the summer?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"No, I taught myself how to play piano," Santana said dejectedly.

"Well, you're brilliant. Okay, I wanna be the first one to say Welcome back New Directions! I wanna go straight into this week's assignment," He said walking over to the white board.

"Emotions?" Puck asked.

"What the hell does that mean?" Mercedes asked.

"I want you to sing a song that makes the audience feel certain ways. Sad, happy, angry, in love, and excited. Any emotion a song can make you feel." Mr. Shuester explained.

"Mr. Shuester can this assignment me done in a duet form?" I asked.

"Yes," Mr. Shuester answered. I clapped in excitement because I wanted to do a duet with Queen for the longest. Santana raised her hand. _This is odd because if she needed to say something she usually just blurts it out._

"Um, Yes Santana?" Mr. Shuester asked suspiciously.

"Do you mind if I perform first tomorrow?" Santana asked timidly. _This isn't a normal Santana behavior. Something is off with Santana. _

"Usually Rachel is first to perform, you can ask Rachel if it's okay with her," Mr. Shuester said. I was too deep in thought to even notice _**everyone **_was staring at me. Quinn kissed me on the cheek and that brought me back to reality.

"Rachel is it okay with you?" Quinn asked.

"Okay with what?" I asked confused.

"If Santana could perform first tomorrow," Mercedes said like if it was obvious.

"Oh yes, I would be delighted to see Santana perform first tomorrow to start off the first Glee club assignment of the new school," I said happily.

"My babe is a team player," Quinn said before engulfing me into a very passionate and **_very_** public kiss.

* * *

~Santana P.O.V

_Fuck Quinn. Fuck Glee club. Fuck school. Fuck this stupid ass coffee that isn't even good. _ I let out a very frustrated huff as I continued to sip my coffee and mentally kill everyone in The Bean. _Nothing gold can stay. _ I chuckled I said that line over and over again in my head. _Nothing gold can stay. _

"Santana!" An oddly annoying but very cheery voice shouted across The Bean pulling me from thought. Rachel ran over to where I was sitting and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Hi Rachel," I said sitting back and continuing to sip my coffee.

"Hello Santana, long time no see," Rachel said in her usual cheery voice.

"Yea," I said disinterested into starting a conversation with Rachel today or even ever.

"Why weren't you here for the last two weeks of sophomore year?" Rachel asked sipping on her green tea.

"Look Berry, I didn't come here to tell you my whole fucking life story. I came here to relax and drink some shitty scolding hot coffee, okay?" I said in a very pissed off tone.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what I did to get you in this disposition," Rachel said.

"You were born," I didn't mean to say it, it just slipped out. I got up to leave.

"I'm appalled by your attitude Santana. I expected more of you, I knew Quinn was right…I can't be everyone's friend or make everyone like me," Rachel said. I clenched my fist when she mentioned Quinn's name. I spun around and faced Rachel.

"Look Rachel, _**Nothing Gold Can Stay**_," And at that I left The Bean counting to ten trying to calm myself down before I do something irrational.

* * *

**A/N2:What did I say..I thought it was a good first chapter. What did you think leave a comment telling me if you hated it, loved it or simply telling me if theres a error here or there.**


	2. Bulls on Parade

**A/N Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I dont own glee, Jersey Shore neither the band Rage aginst the Machine**

* * *

Ch.2

Santana P.O.V

I walked the ten blocks all the way to my house. My fist still clenched. I walked into my house expecting to smell my moms cooking but as I opened the front door it just smells like Clorox and Pine sol. _I'm getting tired of fast food_.

"Mami, I'm home!" I yelled as I closed the door behind me. I took off my shoes because I know how my mom gets when she's in her 'moods'.

"Take your shoes off!" She yelled from the living room. No, "Hello Santana, How was your day my magnificent child?" Nope I guess not.

"Imma be in my room if you need anything," I said going up the stairs. I enter the place I feel the most safe, my room. I throw my bag to one side of my room as I flop onto my bed. _Music will do me wonders right now. _I pulled out my iPod and plugged it into the speakers. _Rage against the Machine seems to be fitting my mood._ The beginning plays and I hear the front door slam.

"_Come with it now! Come with it now! _

_The microphone explodes, shattering the molds  
Ya either drop tha hits like de la O or get the fuck off the commode  
With the sure shot, sure to make the bodies drop  
Drop and don't copy yo, don't call this a co-opt  
Terror rains drenchin', quenchin' the thirst of the power drones  
That five sided fist-a-gon  
The rotten sore on the face of mother earth gets bigger  
Tha triggers cold empty your purse!"_

My dad starts yelling for some stupid shit. I crank the music up.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS _**YOUR**_DAUGHTER DOING UP THERE?!" I hear my dad yell. I get up as fast as I could to lock my door, when I hear his foots step stomping up the stairs. I rush back to my bed trying and turn the music up louder trying to drown out his screams.

"_Weapons not food, not homes, not shoes  
Not need, just feed the war cannibal animal  
I walk the corner to the rubble that used to be a library  
Line up to the mind cemetery, now  
What we don't know keeps the contracts alive an movin'  
They don't gotta burn tha books they just remove 'em  
While arms warehouses fill as quick as the cells  
Rally round tha family, pocket full of shells"_

"SANTANA! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR NOW!" He screamed shaking my doorknob like a mad man. I hide under the covers like a child hiding from the boogeyman. _He's drunk again. _

"_Rally round the family!  
With a pocket full of shells!  
They rally round the family!  
With a pocket full of shells!_

_They rally round the family!  
With a pocket full of shells! _

_They rally round the family!  
With a pocket full of shells!"_

"Victor just leave her alone. It seems like she had a rough day at school," I heard my mom plead.

"Shut up, bitch," I heard my dad tell my mom and then a high pitch scream. My anger plus the emotion the music was giving me was an overload.

"_Bulls on parade!"  
_ I jumped out of my bed and unlocked and opened my door in one swift movement.

"_Come with it now!  
Come with it now!"_

I was seeing red as my fist greeted my fathers face with friendly hello.

"_Bulls on parade!  
Bulls on parade!"_

I kept punching my father over and over.

"_Bulls on parade!  
Bulls on parade!  
Bulls on parade!"_

* * *

Rachel P.O.V

_Nothing Gold can stay? What does she mean by that? What's with her being so cryptic? _Santana is so confusing.

"Rachel, what are you thinking about?" Quinn asked.

"What? Oh nothing just something Santana said," I said putting my head on Quinn's shoulder and turning my attention to the television.

"What did she say?" Quinn asked trying to seem disengaged in the conversation of Santana but failing, her eagerness in her voice told everything. She wanted to know everything, she needed to know everything.

"Now that I think about it, it's really nothing," I said looking into Quinn's eye. I little glint of anger flooded her eyes.

"Okay, Whatever," She said getting up from the couch and grabbing the television remote.

"Quinn, it's not that serious, she just said Nothing Can Stay Gold, that's it. Very cryptic I must say," I said taking the remote from her hand.

"Isn't that from a poem by Robert Frost?" She asked.

"I don't know? Who knew that Santana dipped into poetry," I said wondering what else Santana knew about, "I'm done talking now. Let's just watch some television and cuddle." Quinn smiled at that.

"I like that idea," Quinn said.

* * *

Spending time with Quinn is always a marvelous thing. We usually cuddle on the couch, watching some horrible Mtv show.

"This show is really ludicrous," I said talking about 'Jersey Shore'.

"Why do you always watch it?" Quinn said engrossed in the futile.

"_Because,_ You don't want to watch anything I want to watch," I said.

"_Because, _I don't want to be around when you get wet while watching something that has to do with Broadway or Barbra Streisand," Quinn said.

"I don't get _wet_…We could always talk to each other," I suggested hoping Quinn's attention will be ripped away from this ghastly show.

"Feelings are overrated," Quinn said.

"If feelings are so overrated, how do you know your feelings towards me?" I asked.

"You sound just like Santana," I muttered. That got Quinn's attention.

"Look Rachel, I'm nothing like Santana. I have my moments when I want to tell you every detail of my life but…right now isn't one of those moments," Quinn said interlacing our fingers.

"Okay, it was just a suggestion. Scientific studies shows that communication in a relationship is healthy," I informed. Quinn chuckled and kissed me.

"My girlfriend's not only drop dead gorgeous but has brains like Einstein," Quinn said. I felt my face turn beet red. Even though we were alone, Quinn always knows how to make me blush and feel special. Quinn glanced at the clock.

"Alright my Gorgeous Einstein, I have to head home before the 'rents start blowing up my phone," She said getting up and kissing me.

"I'll pick you up for school tomorrow, okay?" She asked.

"Yea," I said.

* * *

Quinn picked me up the following morning and took me to school like she said she would. School went by like a breeze and my favorite part of the day came, **Glee.**

For the second time in a row, I wasn't the first person in the choir room.

"Hey Santana," I complimented. Santana wore these gigantic glasses all day. _Maybe she went out last night and she has a hangover. _

"Hey Berry," She said writing things done in her notebook.

"What are you doing," I asked sitting next to her.

"Writing a thesis for my advanced psychology class," She said. _Santana has Advanced Psychology? _

"What is it about?" I asked.

"You ask a lot of questions, you know that," Santana said.

"It's about mirrors and reflections." She said. I looked puzzles.

"Care to further that answer?" I asked intrigued into what Santana has to say. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Have you ever thought you're the person in the mirror?" Santana asked.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked truly interested.

"Like maybe you're not the real person…you're, you know, the reflection," I looked puzzled at her revelation.

"Sometimes I forget who I am. Am I the person or am I the reflection I see in the mirror?" Santana said clarifying her thought.

"You make valid points, Santana. What made you think of this?" I asked.

"I was cleaning the bathroom mirror yesterday and it was so clean and clear, I just thought 'Am I really who I think I am? Or am I a reflection of what I perceive myself to be?" Santana said. I soaked in everything she said and it was powerful.

"Are you gonna perform today?" I asked as everyone started filling into the room

"I don't think so...the floor is all yours Ms. Berry," Santana said.

* * *

**a/n This was a very intense chapter.**

**Song**

**Rage Against The Machines- Bulls on Parade**


	3. 24 Karat Gold

**A/N: I think I'm getting better at this fanfic writing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Frank Ocean.**

* * *

Ch. 3

Santana P.O.V

I tried covering my black eye with make up this morning but that was not working. I grabbed myself the pair of sunglasses I owned and went to school like that.

I saw the stares I got. The whisper they thought I didn't hear, like, "Just like Santana to go and get drunk and come to school hung over," or my favorite, "I wonder how many guys she had sex with last night?" _Another reason why I hate people. _

In my classes, I knew the teachers wanted me to take off my sunglasses but were to afraid to say anything to me, fearing I might go off in one of my infamous Spanish, spit fire tirades. I can't blame them, I've done it before.

I sat through Rachel singing this stupid ass Taylor Swift love song to Quinn. _This is not happening. Somebody please kill me now. This is just torture. _When Rachel was done with her verbal assault to my ears, everyone stood up and applauded her performance. I stayed sitting in my seat, arms and legs crossed and a scowl across my face. Quinn grabbed Rachel by the waist and started making out with Rachel. _I can't take this. _I got up from my seat and left the room. I stormed out of the school. _This fucking suck. _ I tried holding back my tears I felt coming but couldn't. _Why am I crying over this? Stupid fucking emotions, I hate you. _

Rachel P.O.V

"What's up with her?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know. She hasn't been the same old normal self since we got back to school." said.

"I'll go check on her," Brittany said getting up.

* * *

Santana P.O.V

I just sat in my car with my head on the steering wheel, running different scenarios of my life and how different it could be. I took off my sunglasses to feel the bruise. _Still stings like a motherfucker. At least I know where I get my anger from, thanks __**Dad.**_A knock on the passenger side window scared me out of my thoughts. I saw Brittany standing there, worried. I unlock the door and Brittany got in. I shielded my bruise we my sunglasses as we sat in silence.

"You don't have to hide it from me, you know. Santana, how many times are you gonna let this happen to you? You're not a human punching bag he can beat on," Brittany said breaking the silence. Brittany is smarter then she acts.

"It's whatever Britt. It doesn't even hurt anymore," I said. Brittany turned my face and took my sunglasses off so she can she the damage done to my eye. Tears started falling form her eyes.

"San," she said worried, "I'm scared. I'm scared for _you_." Now it was my turn to start crying. My usually carefree friend is scared for me. Brittany pulled into a hug.

"I know, I know. I'm scared too," I said crying into Brittany's shoulder.

"Please stay at my house for a few days. Lord Tubbington loves it when you stay over, please?" Brittany pleaded.

I chuckled wiping the tears from my cheeks and eyes.

"Okay, for lord Tubbington," I said laughing.

"Yay!" Brittany asked.

"I'm tired of crying, I just need to let go all of these emotions," I said.

"Maybe through a song!" Brittany squealed.

"I ain't got anything better to do. Come on," I said getting out of my car.

We walked backed into the choir room and all eyes were on me.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked looking at my bruised eye.

"Yeah, I just got into a scuffle. Um, Mr. Schue, I would like to perform now," I said timidly.

"Sure, the floor is all yours," Mr. Schue said.

"Not here though…in the auditorium," I said.

* * *

Everything was set up and I was actually excited to perform.

"Alright Santana, ready?" Sam said picking up an acoustic guitar. I shook my head yes. I grabbed a mike and walked on stage. _This is it. _Sam started the beginning of the song.

"_Babe, just say you miss me. Is it that hard?_

_Too long since I've heard about our love._

_Am I in this by myself? Hey yeah_

_With rose colored lenses on my store bought frames_

_To see something other than these blues and grays_

_I need something different, hey, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Cause you ain't feeling the same"_

**At the line in the song Rachel's eyes locked with mine. _Oh shit, oh shit._**

"_Who knows? Maybe I'm crazy, that's one big maybe_

_But even a fool knows when its gold, gold, gold_

_I know pyrite from 24 karat, yeah_

_Cubics from genuine diamond, yeah_

_A call from the woman who loves and a hello from a friend_

_I know when it's real, I know how to tell_

_I know the differences between what you say and how you feel._

_Oh, oh I know when it's real."_

**I looked away from Rachel's eyes but I still felt her eyes linger on me.**

"_Oh, I can tell the difference every time that you call_

_But I don't need a drink; I need some time in my car_

_Time to drive and think, Time to park and cry_

_You should've known you were beautiful_

_You should've known what I saw in you, yeah_

_Please forgive me for feeling like it's all your fault_

_A heavy heart can't carry blame for the loss"__  
_

**I didn't feel Rachel's intensive stare on me but Quinn's glare.**

"_Who knows? Maybe I'm crazy, that's one big maybe_

_But even a fool knows when its gold, gold, gold_

_I know pyrite from 24 karat, yeah_

_Cubics from genuine diamond, yeah_

_A call from the woman who loves and a hello from a friend_

_I know when it's real, I know how to tell_

_I know the differences between what you say and how you feel._

_Oh, oh I know when it's real."_

**Quinn's was mad and I could tell she kept looking at Rachel who was in a trance, looking at me. _Serves you right._**

"_You might not notice, but I'm a man with pride_

_And this hurts me baby Deep down, deep down_

_And I can't let go of this gotta know I tried _

_It's pathetic, baby don't lie, don't lie _

_I'm a candle, you're the sun_

_And you're burning baby, you're burning baby burning up, burning up, burning up, burning up__"_

**I was actually feeling better knowing that my song was getting Quinn mad.**

Rachel P.O.V

"_Pyrite from 24 karat yeah  
Cubic's from genuine diamond yeah  
a call from the woman who loves you  
and hello from a friend  
we'll never be more than friends  
we'll never be..." _Santana finished her entrancing song. _Was Santana singing that song to me?_ I was still staring at Santana even when she was done with her song. Quinn jabbed me in my side pulling me out of my Santana induced trance.

"Ow Quinn, Was that obligatory?" I asked irritated.

"I said your name 3 times but if you weren't so wrapped up in undressing Santana with your eyes you would have heard," Quinn said in a pissed off tone.

"What are insinuating? I wasn't undressing Santana with my eyes okay, I was admiring how strong her voice has gotten over the summer," I said.

"Well you guys looked like you were eye fucking each other throughout the _whole _song," Quinn said.

"Seems to me that you're insecure and covetous when it comes to Santana." I said exhaling heavily, "Look, Quinn, I don't want to fight okay? I love you and you love me. Can we just go out for dinner and then go to my house and cuddle."

"I can't tonight, I have something to, um, do tonight," was all that Quinn said.

"Oh, okay, well maybe tomorrow?" I asked.

"Maybe," Quinn said getting up and leaving the auditorium.

Santana P.O.V

I saw Quinn get up and leave Rachel all alone. _My time to shine. _I walked over to a frowning Rachel.

"Hey Rach, I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me tonight," I asked.

"Santana, I have-" I cut her off.

"A girlfriend. I know. I was just wondering if you wanted to go as, you know, friends?" I asked again.

"I would be delighted," Rachel said smiling. _Oh. My. Gosh. That smile is just…wow. Whoa, I'm into a sap. _

"I asked you because the movie theatre is having a three night movie festival dedicated to Barbara Streisand," I said nonchalantly. Rachel's face lit up like the Christmas tree in Times Square.

"OH MY GOSH! BARBARA STREISAND!" She exclaimed. I laughed at her excitement

"Did I hear Barbara Streisand Movie festival?" Kurt said.

"YES! Santana is taking me there, TONIGHT," Rachel squealed.

"I'm in," Kurt said. Then out of nowhere me and Rachel's outing turned into a whole group outing. _Whatever, at least Quinn's not coming._

* * *

**A/N Pretty confident with this chapter **

**Song**

**Pyrite by Frank Ocean**


	4. The Reign Of Santana

Ch. 4

* * *

Santana P.O.V

"So, Rachel, Um, What time should I pick you up?" I asked nervously. _Why am I nervous? It's not even a date, Come on Lopez! _

"Is 7:30 good for you?" Rachel asked examining my eye. I put my sunglasses back on.

"Yea, it's okay. See, you then" I said trying to sound nonchalant and failing at it. I turned around and headed to the parking lot with Brittany. I unlocked the doors to my 1967 Camaro SS.

"Hey, Britt, when we get to my house, no matter what, promise me you'll stay in the car?" I asked.

"I promise, but why?" Brittany asked. I exhaled.

"My dad hasn't fully accepted my sexuality," I said. Brittany hummed in understanding. I parked in my driveway and exhaled a breath I didn't realize I was holding. _Good, that bastard isn't home yet. _

"I'll be quick. Just…stay in the car and um, lock the doors," I told Brittany. I unlocked the door fast and ran straight to my room without missing a beat. I grabbed my Nike duffel bag and started stuffing all my clothes, hair products, shoes, and my toothbrush. _Thank god for Sue's rush training_. I was in and out of my house under 15 minutes. I threw my duffel in the backseat and 360'd off my driveway. I was speeding down the streets to Britt's house hoping I wouldn't pass my father coming home from work or the bar.

I threw my body onto Brittany's bed, exhausted. I closed my eyes for a few seconds. A few minutes later, I think I opened my eyes.

"¿Qué hora es?" I asked Britt. She just looked at me with a puzzled look on her face.

"What time is it?" I asked again this time in Spanish.

"Oh, it's 7:45. I don't want to go to the movies tonight, Lord Tubbington isn't feeling well." Brittany said.

"Shit," I exclaimed, "I was supposed to be at Rachel's house 15 minutes ago. She's gonna be mad." I threw my clothes I had off and threw some really black skinny jeans and a black shirt and some black vans on. _What I'm kind of depressed. _I threw some mouse in my hair and ran downstairs, grabbed my car keys and jumped in my car and drove off. I made it Rachel's house in less then ten minutes. I knocked once and the door flew open.

"Hey, Rach I'm sorry…I feel asleep at Brittany's and she didn't wake me up and I know we agreed on 7:30 and feel like a total ass for making you wait and extra 15 minutes," I said out of breath.

"It's alright, I'm just you got here. I thought you had forgotten. Now come on everyone's waiting at the movie theatre," She said grabbing my hand and pulling me to my car.

"You are very pushy, Berry," I said playfully as we were driving to the movie theatre

"Oh you love it," She said checking her phone for the millionth time since I started driving.

"Waiting for a text or something?" I asked.

"Yea, Quinn usually text me when she gets home but she hasn't. Should I be worried?" Rachel asked.

"Do you love Quinn?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, more than anyone else in the world," She said.

"Then no, maybe she's really busy with something and forgot," I said. _There I go, making excuses for Quinn. _The rest of the ride was silent and kind of awkward. We arrived at the movie theatre and who do we see there…Quinn Motherfucking Fabray.

"BABY!" Rachel screeched as she ran into Quinn's arms. I walked over to the group dejectedly. _This "group outing" turned into everyone have a date and leave Santana to herself. Great. Puck had Lauren, Sam has Mercedes, Chang 1 has Chang 2 and Kurt had Gay boy Blaine, EVEN Artie had a date. Fuck my life. _

"Baby, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked as we sat in the movie theatre. I sat two rows back from the rest of the group, burning holes into Quinn's head.

"Well I just thought whatever I had to do was minuscule, then spending time with you," Quinn said smiling her thousand watt smile.

"I love you," Rachel said.

"I love you more," Quinn said.

"I think that's impossible compared to how much I love you," Rachel said kissing Quinn. I was seriously getting pissed. _Calm down, Santana, Rachel was never yours to begin with. _

"Hey Fabgay, can you stop eating Rachel's face off because some of us are actually here to see the movie," I said throwing Mike and Ike's at Quinn.

"Sorry, Santana, _my girl's _lips are so irresistible," Quinn said smirking at me. I wanted to jump over these seats and punch Quinn in her smug face.

"Yea, stop that shit, it can get annoying after awhile," I said irritated. All Quinn did was smirk and focus on the screen. The theatre dimmed and the Beginning of Funny Girl began. _Quinn just unleashed a monster inside me worst then Snixx_. _The reign of Santana has begun and I don't see it ending anytime soon._

* * *

Rachel P.O.V

Quinn surprising me made my night. _I love her soooooo much. _I looked at Quinn, tracing her features with my eyes.

"You're staring," Quinn said smiling.

"Yeah, just soaking in your beauty," I said kissing her cheek.

"I love you Rachel," Quinn said looking me in the eyes.

"I love you too," I said as Quinn leaned in and captured my lips.

"**UGH**, hey love birds cut it out. It's very hard to pay attention to the movie when you're making smacking noises down there!" Santana complained throwing popcorn at us.

"Hey, if you don't like it, leave" a familiar voice said. Santana looked behind her and saw JBI.

"Maybe I will, because** IT WASN'T MY IDEA TO COME TO THIS MOVIE FESTIVAL**," Santana announced earning a few hushes.

"Somebody hush me again and I will shove my foot so far up your ass, you'll taste the sole of my shoes!" Santana said getting up and leaving the movie theatre.

"A 'Rachel Berry' exit if I do say so myself," Kurt said. Everyone laughed in agreement. _What's up with Santana? _I felt like getting up and following her to see if she was alright but Quinn's embrace made me stay.

* * *

~_A few hours later~ _

"I have to say, Barbara Streisand will and always be my idol," Kurt said as we exited the theatre.

"Agree, I feel like I can watch those movies over and over. They'll never get old," I said.

"Alright, I'm kind of tired, we should head out," Artie said motioning to his date I never her named.

"Yea, we do have school tomorrow," Mike said.

"Alright, tonight was magnificent, hope everyone had a good time," I said.

"Fantastic time, we should do this again," Blaine said walking with Kurt to his car.

"C'mon babe, I should take you home, don't want your dads thinking I'm a bad girlfriend," Quinn said escorting me to her Honda Civic. It's a good car but Santana's car seems more _badass_. We arrived at my house and it's like Quinn do something very cliché. She walked me to my door and said the most cliché lines.

"I had a good time tonight," Quinn said or shall I put it "quoted."

"Yea me too. I always have a good with you," I said. Quinn kissed me on my cheek.

"I'll pick you up, tomorrow," Quinn said before leaving.

* * *

~I woke up and did my morning routines, took a shower and instead of throwing on some argyle clothing, I settled with some neon blue skinny jeans and one of Quinn's shirts she left here. _Change is good. _I waited for Quinn and her car's horn to leave the house. Quinn gaped at my outfit choice.

"Wow," Quinn stammered out. I leaned over the center console and kissed Quinn.

"Hello to you too," I said sitting back down and winking at Quinn. Her cheeks were beat red.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you looked aroused," I said in the most sexiest voice I could muster up.

"I-I…" Quinn didn't even finish her sentence before she was zooming off to school. _Today is going to be...interested. _I thought with a smirk plastered on my face.

* * *

~Santana P.O.V

_The reign of terror will commence. _I thought as I walked into the school hallways with most of the cheerios behind me holding a Big Gulp cup. They were filled to the rim and they were ready to do some damage. I had so much rage in my eyes people coward away and hid. I was the first one to throw my cup at an unsuspecting freshman and the rain of slushies rained over everyone passed. I had no remorse. _If I have to be a heartless bitch then I will._ A certain screech caught my attention.

I turned around to see Quinn covered in Grape Slushy. I smirked. Rachel gave me a "WTF look" but I didn't care. Rachel can go take care of her precious girlfriend and I'll be doing my own thing. _It was always me against the world. _

It was around 5th period when Ms. Pillsbury called me down to her office.

"Santana, come in and take a seat," She said motioning her hand to the seat in front of her.

"So Santana, how's it going?" She asked. I scoffed.

"Cut the Bullshit, you're either gonna tell me why you called me down or I'm gonna leave, simple as that," I said.

"Alright, I called you down because last school year, you weren't at school for the remaining 2 weeks of school. Where were you?" Ms. Pillsbury asked.

"Somewhere," I said.

"Where exactly?" She pushed the question further.

"I was locked up in a psychiatric hospital," I said.

"Why were you there?" She asked. _Another fucking question! _

"I sent there because my father thought me being a fucking dyke was a mental disorder that needed to be treated!" I said breaking down in tears.


	5. Treasure

Ch.5

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee if I did it would PEZBERRY WOULD BE THE MAIN SHIP AND THIS FINCHEL THING WOULD NEVER WOULD HAVE EXISTED! **

* * *

"_I was sent there because my father thought me being a fucking dyke was a mental disorder that needed to be treated!"_

The words echoed through my head as I realized how fucked up my life has become. Ms. Pillsbury just looked at me astonished, mouth gaped open and eyes widen in shock. She handed me a box of tissues.

"Santana, I'm in a loss of words," Ms. Pillsbury said, "I thought you only came put to Glee Club last year?"

"I came out to glee and the Cheerios. My father found me and Brittany what might seem like a 'compromising' position," I said taking out my ponytail and running my hands through my hair.

"Oh," Ms. P said.

"Can I go now? I don't appreciate messing up my mascara right now," I said wiping my tears.

"Yeah, you can go but I expect you to come visit me on Monday during your free period," Ms. Pillsbury informed.

"Yea, alright," I said getting up and heading straight to the nearest bathroom. I looked into the mirror to examine my black eye. _It's not as black as it was before. _I started washing all the makeup off my face so I can re-apply some more.  
The bathroom door swung open, I turned and saw a slushied covered Rachel. _Pay no attention. Pay no attention. _Rachel went straight to the gleeks emergency slushy kit they have in every bathroom. Rachel looked so broken. _Fuck. _I finished up my make up and turned to Rachel.

"Hey, you need some help," I asked Rachel. She just glared at me.

"I know you're mad at me for letting Quinn get slushied and shit but I'm trying to help you, right now," I said.

"I…sure you can help me," Rachel said sitting in the chair. I walked over to Rachel and started washing the slushy out of her hair.

"And the day I didn't bring extra clothes, I get slushied by Azimio and his Neanderthal acquaintances," Rachel said.

"I have a change of clothes if you want them?" I said.

"Why? You wear your Cheerios uniform everyday," Rachel said confused.

"I'm always prepared just incase Sue goes crazy and kicks me off the team. I can let you borrow them," I said.

"Thank you Santana," Rachel said. I just sighed.

"Alright all the slushy is out of your hair. I'll just take you to the Cheerios locker room and give you the clothes," I said. I escorted Rachel to the locker room.

"Here you go," I said handing Rachel my clothes, "I'll stay right here just incase any other cheerio comes in here and tries to start shit." Rachel smiled at me.

"Thank you, again."

"No problem," I said smiling. I sat down on one of the benches and waited for Rachel to come out.

"Santana, um, this shirt seems a little tight," Rachel said. I turned to her and almost fainted. _Shit, she looks fucking hot. _

"Looks like you're in the running for the hottest girl in school," I said sending Rachel a wink. Rachel started to blush. _Rachel's blushing at what __**I said**_**. **

"I highly doubt that, no one is competition if they are up against you," Rachel said looking down at her feet.

"You shouldn't doubt yourself like that, you're beautiful and those jeans make your legs look good too," I said getting up from the bench. Rachel's face turned a dark shade of red.

~Rachel P.O.V

"Thank you, Santana," I said looking down at Santana black vans she let me borrow.

"No big deal," She said with her hundred watt smile, "You look cute in my clothes." I felt my cheeks get hotter.

"Thank you," I said shyly. The door of the locker room was pushed opened so fast that it startled Santana and me.

"Rach, baby, are you alright?" Quinn asked with concern, "I heard you got slushied and someone told me Lopez brought in here."

"Yeah, I'm alright. _Santana_ helped me get slushy out of my hair and she gave me some clothes to borrow," I said. I looked over at Santana and saw as her demeanor change. Quinn looked at Santana.

"Thank you…I guess," Quinn said.

"Thanks for the half-ass apology, Quinn. I'll really take that to heart," Santana sarcastically said.

"You can leave now, Rachel is in the good hands of _her girlfriend,"_ Quinn sneered. I saw Santana get madder by the second. _We don't want Auntie Snixx coming for a surprised visit. _

"Thanks again, San. I appreciate your openhandedness and letting me have a loan of your spare outfit," I said intervening between the stare down to the death between Quinn and Santana. Santana's hard glare softened as she looked from Quinn to me.

"It's nothing, Rach and remember you're in the running," Santana said before leaving the locker room. I smiled and turned back to Quinn, who had a displeased look on her face.

"What was that Rach?" Quinn asked.

"What was what?" I asked.

"_Thanks again, __**San,**_" Quinn mocked.

"We've become good friends since last year," I clarified. Quinn just looked at me.

"Whatever," She huffed.

"Your covetousness is insufferable, Quinn," I said exiting the locker room.

"My _covetousness_ is because Santana **obviously** wants more then a friendship with you, Rachel," Quinn said as we walked back to class.

"What are you insinuating Quinn?" I asked perturbed.

"THAT SANTANA WANTS TO FUCK YOU, RACHEL! MAYBE IF YOU OPENED YOUR EYES, YOU'LL SEE THE SECOND CLASS SLUTTY SNAKE, SANTANA IS!" Quinn shouted in the empty hallways. I turned around swiftly.

"Quinn, Santana is nothing more then a friend and you need to see that," I said calmly and I turned back around and walked away.

Quinn exhaled, "I'm sorry, I don't like to share. I can be a little possessive."

"It's alright. Your possessiveness can be endearing some times," I said smiling to Quinn's confession.

"I'll work on it," Quinn said grabbing my waist from behind and engulfing me into a hug.

"You're so sexy when you're mad," Quinn said kissing my neck.

"Quinn! Not in the middle of the hallway," I said as my face flushed red.

"Alright," Quinn said giving my neck one last kiss, "let me take you out tonight."

"Okay," I obliged, "I would like that." The bell rang signaling that fifth period was over.

"Let me walk you to lunch now," Quinn said. I shook my head yes. _How did I get such a good girlfriend?_

~Santana P.O.V

I sat with Brittany on the bleachers during lunch soaking in the sun.

"San, are you alright?" Britt asked.

"I haven't been home for a day and haven't seen my bastard of a father, so yea, I'm alright," I said looking at Brittany.

"Wanna go to the mall after school? Or we can go to the movies since I didn't go last night," Brittany said.

"We can do whatever you like," I said smiling.

"We can go feed the ducks!" Brittany said happily.

"Calm down Britt, don't get overly excited, now," I said laughing at her enthusiasm.

"I can't help it. It's just we haven't fed the ducks together in a long time," Britt said excitedly. I laughed harder. Britt stood up and did her happy dance.

"What's so funny," Quinn said walking up the bleacher steps. My laughing stopped and the happiness and joyfulness in the air seemed to be murdered by Quinn's presence. Brittany stopped her happy dance and sat down and nibbled on her gummy bears.

"Hey Britt, long time no speak," Quinn said smiling at Britt. I growled lowly at Quinn.

"The last time we spoke you called me stupid for hanging out with Santana," Britt said in a small voice._ The fuck. How come I wasn't informed of this information? Oh hellz Nahhh, Fabitch is gonna die. _I got up and stood between Britt and Quinn.

"What the hell do you want, Preggers?" I said angrily.

"Just wanted to talk to you, Whore-pez," Quinn said.

"_Whore-pez_, that must've took you some time to come up with," I sneered.

"Cut the shit and follow me, we have to talk," Quinn said.

"Alright. See you later Britt. I'll buy the bread for the ducks," I said sending Brittany a warm smile.

"Okay San, I can't wait," Britt said getting up and headed towards the cafeteria.

"Okay, what do you want?" I said sitting back down and crossing my legs.

"I want you to stay away from Rachel. Get it, got it, good," Quinn said staring down at me. I chuckled.

"Seriously Quinn? Green is an ugly color on you," I said standing back up, "And for me staying away from Rachel, _not gonna happen._"

"You're a real bitch, Santana," Quinn said.

"So I've been told," I said nonchalantly.

"I'm serious Santana, stay away from Rach or-"

"Or what Quinn? You'll get the Cheerios to slushy me. You're not the top of the pyramid anymore, remember you quit the Cheerios," I said.

"Quinn, I can hang out with whom ever I want to," I said walking away from Quinn.

~Glee

"Alright, anyone else want to perform today in glee? Last day for the emotions assignment," Mr. Shuester asked. I stood up and took the floor.

"I will be performing and Mr. Chang is gonna come up and dance around me, making me look good," I said grabbing a microphone and signaling for male Chang to stand up.

"_Give me all, give me all, give me all you attention baby_

_I got to tell you a little something about yourself_

_You're wonderful, flawless, ooh you're sexy lady_

_But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else"_

**Mike and his expert dance moves. He's just getting into the song and the rhythm. **

"_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine_

_Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine"_

**Artie came in with the chorus. **

"_Treasure that is what you are_

_Honey you're my golden star_

_You know you can make my wish come true_

_If you let me treasure you_

_If you let me treasure you"_

**Quinn glared at me when I said, **_**golden star. **_

"_Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl you should be smiling_

_A girl like you should never live so blue_

_You're everything I see in my dreams_

_I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true"_

**Yup, Quinn is pissed the fuck off.**

"_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine_

_Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine"_

"_Treasure that is what you are_

_Honey you're my golden star_

_You know you can make my wish come true_

_If you let me treasure you_

_If you let me treasure you"_

**I bet Quinn is seeing red now.**

"_You are my treasure, you are my treasure_

_You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are_

_You are my treasure, you are my treasure_

_You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are"_

"_Treasure that is what you are_

_Honey you're my golden star_

_You know you can make my wish come true_

_If you let me treasure you_

_If you let me treasure you"_

Mike spun me around as I finished the song strongly. Quinn got up and slapped me before grabbing Rachel by the hand and storming out the room. I stood there stunned at what occurred. Everyone gasped and looked equally as shocked as me.

_**OH! It's on like white on rice!**_

* * *

**AN: OH SHNAP! TEAM SANTANA vs. TEAM QUINN What side are you on? I really loving this story. DO you guys love this story? It takes 5 seconds to review :)**

**Song: Treasure by Bruno Mars**


	6. Can I tell you something?

**Sorry for the wait, I blame twitter, facebook, and instagram. **

**Disclaimer: I own glee the same way I founded One Direction, Simon didn't do nothing, it was ALL me. **

* * *

Ch.6

Santana P.O.V

_THAT BITCH DID NOT JUST SLAP ME! _I stormed out of the room straight after Quinn and Rachel.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT QUINN?!" I heard Rachel yell.

"I don't appreciate that WHORE _serenading you _in front of everyone!" Quinn shouted back.

"QUINN! You's must be crazy if you think you can slap me and walk away unscathed!" I said walking up to Quinn. Rachel grabbed my arm and yanked me back.

"Quinn, you of all people should know I don't condone in violence and then you go ahead and engage in violence with Santana. The most violent person in this school," Rachel said trying to hold me back and failing.

"You unleashed a beast far more dangerous than Auntie Snixx!" I said releasing myself from Rachel's grip. I clenched my fist, ready to knock Quinn out. Right as I lifted my fist, strong hands lifted me up from my waist and pulled me away from Quinn. _What the hell? When did Rachel get so strong? _

"Let it go San, just let it go." Brittany said into my ear. Of course it would be Brittany to pull me away from a fight.

"Déjame ir Bretaña! Estoy a punto de ir a todas las alturas de Lima, el culo de Quinn!" I yelled trying to get out of Brittany's bear hug.

"¡Escucha! ¡Soy de Lima Heights Adjacent y yo tengo orgullo! ¿Sabes lo que pasa en Lima Heights Adjacent? ¡Cosas malas!" I yelled at Quinn. She looked kind of scared. I was seeing red.

"Britt, let me go," I said. I squirmed my way out and ran straight towards Quinn, dodging Puckerman and Finnocence. _No wonder our football team sucks. _I punched Quinn straight in her perfect little nose. _My chances with Rachel are now slim to none. _I punched Quinn repeatedly till Puck pulled me off of her.

"That's how we do it in Lima Heights!" I said as Puck dragged me away into an empty classroom.

"What the hell is you problem Santana?" Puck yelled. I just stayed quiet, _10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1. _I opened my eyes to see an angry Puck.

"I ain't gonna let Little Miss Prissy Pants Quinn Fabray punk me like that, Puck and you know that," I said trying to justify myself.

"Well tame, _auntie Snixx_," Puck teased. I gave him a small smile.

"Stay in here until the coast is clear," Puck said peering out the door, "Rachel is mad as hell out there, Finn's holding her back." I smiled at the image being placed in my head.

"She's gonna hate me," I said putting my head into my hands.

"You like Rachel, don't you?" Puck said looking at me.

"I...uh…" I stammered out.

"It's okay Lezpez, you're secret is safe with me," Puck said.

"Thanks Puck," I said. I door flew open and there stood an angry Rachel Berry.

"Noah can you abscond this classroom right now?" Rachel asked, her eyes not leaving mine. I shiver ran down my back.

"Rach-"

"Leave now." Rachel said with finality in her voice. Puck left the room and Rachel walked over to the door and locked the door.

"If you're going to murder me and hide my body somewhere no one would find it, I understand. I won't come back and haunt you or some shit like that," I said twiddling my fingers. Rachel said nothing. _She going to murder me and bury my sexy dead body in her back yard._

"Do you like me?" Rachel asked. I was blindsided by her question. I expected some surprising cuss words from her. I just stared at her, bug eyed.

"Yes," I huffed out.

"How long?" She asked.

"Since last year," I said looking away from Rachel.

"How come you never told me?" She asked. _What is this, 21 questions? _

"I tried to, you never showed up at my house," I said, angry at that memory.

~_Flashback~_

_I've been sitting on my porch since I got home. _

"_I have to tell Rachel today, how I feel about her," I said thinking aloud. I saw my dad drive into the driveway. I gripped the edge of the bench._

"_You're leaving today and you better come back straight," is all he said before entering the house with his new bottle of whiskey. _

"_I'll come back as straight as Kurt is, __**Father,**__" I said under my breath. I looked at my watch; Rachel should've been here by now. It was only 5:30 and my dad was throwing suitcase after suitcase of my clothes into his trunk of his car. Not like I'll need them at the place I'm going to. _

"_Oh thanks father, you're so kind enough to pack my bags __**and**__ put them in your car," I said sarcastically. _

"_Santana,__get in the car," He said, "__**Now**__" I can't go now, Rachel still hasn't showed up. _

"_I'm waiting for someone," I said. I looked up and down the streets, looking for Rachel. _

"_Well, they're out of luck. You can get in the car by yourself or I'm dragging you by your hair into this car," He threatened. _

"_Let me call them," I said as tears started to fall. I dialed Rachel's number. Rachel picked up and I could hear Quinn in the background. _

"_Hey Santana, I was just on my way to-"_

"_It's too late," Is all I said before hanging up and walking towards the car. _

"_Alright Columbus here we go," My father said before staring the car. Tears were falling freely from my face and I just cried silently as we headed to a psychiatric hospital._

_~End of flashback~_

"Where were you for the last two weeks of school?" Rachel asked as I wiped some fallen tears away.

"I was at Columbus psychiatric hospital," I said. Rachel sat down next to me.

"Why?" She asked.

"My father is a homophobic bastard," I said. Rachel gasped.

"That is just utterly disgusting how closed-minded and bigoted people can be," Rachel said. I just shook my head in agreement

"How's Quinn, I know I beat her down really hard," I said.

"Quinn might have a broken nose and a black eye," Rachel said.

"Sorry," I said so quietly, it could've been mistaken as a whisper.

"Why me?" Rachel asked.

"What?" I said confused.

"Why me? Why must you like me? Santana, you could have anyone you desire, so I ask again, why me?" Rachel asked.

"It's because I desire **you** and knowing that Quinn gets to do all these couple-y things with you, makes me jealous. Why must you like her?" I asked. Rachel was silent.

"Why does everyone want Quinn? Only person that doesn't want Quinn is Brittany, but everyone else begs to be Quinn's other half. When people think of Quinn they think of someone they can love but when they think of me they think of someone they can have a cheap fuck," I said, "I'm not even a whore. I've only slept with Puck, Finn and Brittany." Rachel gasped at my confession.

"Why do people say that you've slept with the whole football team?" Rachel asked.

"I let people say what they want. If people say they've slept with me, they get their 15 minutes of the spotlight," I said.

"Well that's not right," Rachel said.

"Where were you? That day when I left," I asked.

Rachel hesitated at first, "I…I was on a date with…Quinn," Rachel said.

"_Figures_" I muttered under my breath.

"Oh, well I have to go…somewhere," I said getting up.

"I'm sorry, Santana I should've been a better friend," Rachel said.

"Yeah," I said unlocking the door and leaving the room. I rushed past Puck and grabbed Brittany by her hand as the tears flowed down my cheeks.

_My life is truly fucked up. _


	7. Confessions and Vegan Ducks

**A/N: AN UPDATE AFTER 3 DAYS WOAH! Don't get used to it though. ****There are going to be some quotes from movies in this chapter. I wonder who can find and guess what movie it comes from. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. I WISH I DID, but I don't.**

Ch.7

* * *

Santana P.O.V

I drove straight to the park.

"You still want to feed the ducks?" I asked Brittany, wiping the tears from my face. Her face lit up.

"Yeah!" She said, "But we don't have any bread."

"Why don't you stay here and I will go get a loaf of bread," I said sending Brittany a genuine smile.

"Okay San," she said.

"Just don't get lost…again," I said walking back to my car. I drove to the closet grocery market. Realization dawned on me. _I told Rachel I like her. Holy shit. _I stood looking at the bread when someone cleared their throat behind me. I turn around and see Kurt and Blaine.

"Well if it isn't Kurt coBlaine," I said grabbing a loaf of bread.

"Hello to you too, Satan," Kurt said smirking.

"What do you want Elton John?" I asked at the check out line.

"What's up with you and Quinn?" Kurt said cutting to the chase.

"Always the one for gossip, huh?" I said paying for the bread.

"Well, is there something happening between you two," Blaine asked as they followed me to my car.

"Look, nothing is going on. Me and Quinn had a falling out," I said.

"Is it because you like Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"What the fuck?" I exclaimed as I jumped out of my car, "Is it that obvious?" Kurt shook his head yes.

"You really like Rachel?" Blaine asked. I shook my head yes.

"Each time I see her with Quinn. It not only breaks my heart, it breaks my whole body each time, leaving me feeling worse than before," I confessed, "I don't even know why I'm telling you guys this."

"It's okay Santana, we're somewhat friends and I'm pretty sure you could treat Rachel better than Quinn," Kurt said.

"Well that's never going to happen, I punched her girlfriend and I'm pretty sure I broke her nose," I said.

"Well kudos to you, Ms, Lopez, someone needed to punch Quinn in her perfect little nose sooner or later," Kurt said smiling. I chuckled.

"Alright I have to go, I left Brittany at the park and last time I did that, I lost her," I said.

"Okay, we need to have a girl's night, Just me and you," Kurt said, "If it matters, I think you and Rachel would make a cuter couple then the proclaimed 'Faberry'"

"You are too gay for your well being, Kurt. See ya," I said getting back in my car and speeding off to the park.

I looked for Brittany. _Shit, I lost her again. _I searched for the blonde bombshell everywhere. After a tedious 5 minutes of searching I found her sitting on a bench talking to-

"Rachel," I whispered. I walked over to them.

"Hey Britt, I was looking for you," I said, "I got the bread." Brittany squealed as she snatched the loaf of bread from my hands.

"Hey Santana," Rachel said giving me a small smile.

"Hey," I said so low, it could've been a whisper.

"Can I go feed the ducks now?" Brittany asked.

"Britt, you don't have to ask," I said. Brittany jumped up and down then ran straight for the lake. I chuckled at her childish antics. I sat with Rachel in a semi-comfortable silence.

"Santana, I-"

"Rachel I-"

We both chuckled.

"You can go first," We both said.

"No, you," We said again at the same time.

"Okay, I'll go first," I said, "I'm sorry for being a bitch to you and Quinn and punching her in the face, But not so much the last part about punching her because that I'm actually not sorry for that, she deserved it."

"Apology accepted. Now it's my turn, I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me the most. That was pretty shitty of me," I dramatically gasped at Rachel and she laughed.

"What? I can curse too," She said chuckling.

"Well, apology accepted, Ms. Foul Mouth Berry," I said chuckling. Rachel playfully punched me in my arm.

"Can I confess something to you?" I asked in all seriousness.

"We're friends aren't we?" Rachel questioned.

"Sometimes I wish I had never met you. Because then I could I go to sleep not knowing there was someone like you out there," I confessed looking down at my shoes. Rachel was just staring at me in awe.

"I just had to get that off my chest," I said standing up.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to feed the ducks with Britt," I said walking down to where Brittany was sitting.

"Hey, Britt," I said grabbing some bread and breaking it up to throw it to the ducks.

"Can I join you guys?" Rachel asked timidly.

"Yeah, the more the merrier!" Brittany said happily.

It was just Brittany, Rachel and I, feeding ducks for at least 40 minutes. The Quinn called and rudely interrupted the serenity of the moment.

"Hey baby, I'm just with Brittany and Santana at the park feeding the ducks," She said. There was a long pause, I guess Quinn was talking.

"Quinn, don't be rude. Alright, alright I'm coming. I love you too" She said before hanging up.

"Do you have to go?" Brittany asked sadly.

"Yeah, I had fun. We should do this again, I'll buy the bread next time," Rachel said.

"We don't want to turn the ducks vegan now," I joked. Rachel laughed.

"I guess I better catch the bus then," Rachel said.

"Don't be silly, Santana can drive you," Brittany said. _There goes Brittany, turning me into everyone's personal chauffeur. _

"If that's alright with Santana," Rachel said. Brittany turned and gave me her signature puppy dog face. _Ugh. _

"Now what kind of friend would I be," I said, cleaning the back of my Cheerios uniform.

"Shall we?" I said walking towards my car. I opened the passenger seat door for Rachel.

Rachel blushed and quietly said, "Thank you."

"You welcome," I said opening the backseat door for Brittany because she was just standing there waiting for the same treatment.

"So I'm dropping you off at Quinn's I suppose," I said starting the car up. Rachel shook her head 'yes'.

"Yippee," I said faking enthusiasm. The drive to Quinn's house was quiet.

"Well here we are," I said as I parked on the Fabray's driveway.

"Thanks Santana, today was…refreshing," Rachel said, "I had a nice time with you and Brittany. I wash your clothes and return them to you."

"Well I had a good time with you and Brittany also, and about the clothes, it doesn't really matter, you could keep them for all I care," I said. The front door to the house opened and there stood Quinn sporting a bandage over her nose, looking piss.

"Damn, Quinn looks fucked up," I thought out loud.

"Santana!" Rachel said playfully punching me in the arm, "Only reason she looks 'fucked' up is because you unleashed Auntie Snixx." Rachel said exiting the car.

I rolled down the windows and said, "Cause that's how we do it in Lima Heights," which made Rachel giggle and Quinn get even more pissed off.

"Bye Rachel!" Brittany yelled climbing to the front seat. Rachel turned around to wave goodbye one last time. I smiled and sent her a wink. She blushed and turned right back around.

"You two would make the cutest couple ever," Brittany said as we reached her house. I saw a car I thought I wouldn't see for a few more days.

I entered Brittany's house and there he stood talking to Mr. and Mrs. Pierce. Brittany grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Dad?" I said as he turned around.

"Santana," he said embracing me into a hug, "I missed you."

* * *

**A/N: Woah..cliffhanger. Rachel is getting more comfortable being Santana. Santana's foul mouth is rubbing off on Rachel.**

**`So in this chapter I had no idea what I was writing I just wanted to have a nice chapter before shit hits the fan. **

**`As you can tell Quinn is very possessive of Rachel and really jealous of the friendship Santana and Rachel are trying to rebuild. ****Next chapter fo' sho' will have a nice song.**

**Should I keep the Klaintana friendship going? Should I add in a secret admirer for Santana? Who should it be?**

**ENDGAME IS PEZBERRY! REVIEW IT TAKES 35 SECONDS (I've been informed in a review. You know who you are.) SO REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Shout: Part One

**A/N: This chapter to em is a big development in Rachel and Santana friendship. And I introduce a new character to the story.**

**Disclaimer; If I owned Glee I would Be Santana love Interest this season just saying.**

* * *

Ch.8

_"Santana," he said embracing me into a hug, "I missed you." _

I stood there stunned at my father hugging me.

"Santana, I've been worried sick," My father said. I scoffed.

"Sure you have,"

Brittany squeezed my hand. _My father is the biggest bullshitter ever._

"Well, Mario, she's been here for the past few days," Mr. Pierce said. My father gave me this look saying, _"You're gonna get your ass beat when we get home." _I gave him a challenging look.

"Well, thank you Matthew, next time I'll look here first," My dad said with a light chuckle. _Asshole._ Brittany gave me a pleading look.

"I'll guess we'll be going now, Say goodbye, Santana," My dad said. Brittany started to tear up and embraced me in a tight hug.

"Promise me, you'll be safe," Brittany whispered in my ear. I had to hold back tears.

"I'll call you first thing when I get to my house," I whispered back in her ear. She gave me one last hug and then she let me go.

"I'll hold you to that," Brittany said. Once in the driveway, my dad grabbed me by my arm furiously.

"Don't ever do that again. You hear me Santana," He seethed.

"I'll follow you home in my car," Is all I said before he loosened his grip and I slid into my car. I hopped out my car before my dad could even park his car and I sped walked into the house into my house. I quickly changed out of my Cheerios uniform. I dialed Britt's number.

"Hey San, you okay?" Britt asked.

"Yea, he's only opening a new bottle today," I said.

"SANTANA!" My dad yelled as he opened a **new** bottle of whiskey and sat down on the couch. I heard Brittany scream from the other room.

"San, Be careful okay?" She said.

"I'll text you later okay Britt-Britt," I said before the line went dead.

"_Yes, Father,_" I said in a sickening sweet voice, walking out of my room and shoving my phone in my pocket.

"Santana, do you like making me look like a fool?" He asked.

"Is this one of those rhetorical questions?" I questioned. I could see he was getting pissed more and more.

"I don't have time for games," He said.

"Well I'm not in the mood to play any," I said. He stood up and slapped me across the face.

"Is that all father?" I said giving him a death glare. He slaps me again, with a little more force. I stumble back a little. I taste the metallic taste in my mouth.

"Don't test me, Santana," He said gulping down some whiskey. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"I'm going out," I said grabbing my car keys.

"Be back before 10 or I'll give you more than a bruised cheek and a busted lip," He threatened, taking a gulp of whiskey.

"Yea, whatever," I mumbled. I headed out the door and drove to the first place that came to mind. _Rachel's. _I parked my car and made my way to the door. I stood at her door, just staying at it. _Just knock on the door. C'mon Santana, it's not rocket science. Stop being a pussy. _My conscious is kind of a bitch. I knocked three times on the door and took a big step back. I looked down at me shoes becoming suddenly nervous. The door creaked opened and I saw Rachel standing there in some really, _really_ short shorts and a tight white tank top. _Why does she torture me like this? _ I abruptly forgot how to form words and random sounds flew out of my mouth. _Rachel seriously has some nice legs for a short person._

"Hey, Santana," Rachel said blushing at my reaction, "What are you doing here?"

"Uhmmm…..legs," Is all that came out of my mouth as I did another once over of Rachel and her incredibly long legs. Rachel blushed even harder.

"Uh…I mean I'm having a pretty shitty afternoon and I thought I could just come and chill with you," I said trying to recover from my stupid barbaric sentence.

"Yeah, come in. Make yourself at home," Rachel said. I walked in and placed my keys on her kitchen counter and slumped down on the couch. Rachel sat next to me and just watched me.

"Oh my Gosh, Santana you're bleeding," She said expecting my cheek and lip.

"It's nothing, I just pissed off the wrong person," I said. _It wasn't a total lie. _

"Let me get you some tissue," She said getting up from the couch. She handed me some tissue and I wiped my mouth and threw them away.

"Thanks," I said timidly, "What are you doing home so early. I dropped you off at Quinn's even 30 minutes ago."

"Quinn was being very covetous and obsessive, so I told her to calm down and come see me when she has matured," Rachel explained.

"Oh," Is all I said. We sat in a comfortable silence for like 5 minutes before Rachel started talking.

"I have some wonderful news," Rachel said.

"What is this _wonderful_ news?" I asked looking at her.

"My cousin from my daddy's side of the family is coming to live with us!" Rachel exclaimed

"Why?" I asked.

"She is having a hard time in her high school where she lives, so she requested to come live with me and my fathers," Rachel said happily.

"Oh that's pretty awesome," I said smiling.

"Yeah, she should be here tonight and she's starting school tomorrow," Rachel said.

"You wanna watch a movie or something?" I asked.

"Um...I only have musicals," Rachel said.

"Well pop one of those musicals and let's gets our movie own," I said in my faux ghetto voice.

Rachel laughed, "A'ight, You gots it son" Rachel said in a terrible ghetto voice. I tripled over in laughter.

"Oh My Gosh! You have to do that voice again," I said laughing.

"A'ight shawty," Rachel said in her ghetto voice. I actually fell on the floor laughing. Rachel joined in on the laughter. I laughed for at least 45 minutes straight from Rachel trying to act thug.

"It's getting late, I better get going. Thanks, you made my day," I said. Rachel gave me a hug that totally took me to another dimension. It felt so unreal how I just melted into that hug. I could've stood there all day but I knew I couldn't. I was the first one to pull away from the hug.

"Alright, thanks again for today and tell your cousin when she gets here, Santana the Sexy says hi," I said, saying the last part in all seriousness.

"Alright, I'll make sure to tell her in those _exact _words," Rachel said chuckling.

"Alright, see you and you're cousin on Monday," I said. I didn't want to leave but I knew I had to. I could've stayed there for longer, I just felt so, comfortable and relaxed with Rachel.

Monday came faster than I expected. The weekend came and went. I stayed in my room most of the time avoiding my mom and dad. I entered the hallways of McKinley, like always; with my HBIC glare turned up to the highest level. I turned my head for a second and a person bumped into me.

"What the fu-" I paused when I saw this incredibly beautiful brunette on the ground scurrying to pick up her papers and her textbooks. _Santana Lopez doesn't help anyone but I believe I can make an exceptional. _I bent down and helped her pick up her papers and her textbooks.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying any attention and…I'm so so so sorry," She said not giving me eye contact.

"It's no problem; I take partial blame I should've been paying attention," I said my voice coming out raspy and sultry. She looked at me once her books and papers were in order. A blush crept upon her face.

"You must be new here, my names Santana Lopez," I said with a sincere smile. _This girl is incredibly cute. _The girl smirked.

"Well, I'll guess I'll see you around, _Santana,_" She said making my name sound like pure sex. She started walking away.

"Hey I didn't catch your name," I yelled after her.

"It's because I didn't throw it," She said turning around and winking. Even my thoughts were incoherent. _This girl is…amazing. _My phone started buzzing. I read the name and my stomach butterflies.

"Hey Rachel, Where you at and where's this cousin of yours?" I asked walking to Rachel's locker.

"Me and my Cousin are at my locker," She answered.

"Alright I'll be there in like...3 seconds," I said hanging up and waving hi to Rachel

"Hey San, This is my cousin, Tori Santamaria, "She said pointing to the brunette she was just talking to. _The same brunette that bumped into me is **Rachel's cousin**. She's hot!_

"So we meet again, _Tori,_" I said smirking.

"Yes, we do Santana the _sexy,_" She said smirking. I looked at her bug-eyed.

"You actually told her that?" I asked Rachel.

"I told you I would," Rachel said trying to suppress a smile.

"Well you are quite sexy," Tori said. It was my turn to blush. I was totally speechless.

_This is going to be an interesting day._

* * *

**A/N; Tori Santamaria is from Degrassi new season and i thought her and Santana would make a cute couple. I decieded with her because I felt she would be the one, other than Rachel, to challenge Santana. **_  
_

**I actually love this chapter. I know i said there was going to be a song but this is just part one.**


	9. Shout: Part Two

Chapter 9

Shout: Part Two

**A./N: sorry for the long wait. School is a bitch and homework is its cunt of a daughter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or Rent. **

**Read and Review.**

* * *

**Santana P.O.V**

_This is going to be an interesting day. _

I had Tori in most of my classes and she took upon herself to seat as close to me as she can. She couldn't sit directly next to me because those seats were taken either by Brittany or Noah. We played a lot of eye tag in class. Hey, I can't help myself if I see a gorgeous girl that shows interest in me. Maybe this is what I need to get over Rachel.

* * *

**Rachel P.O.V **

I expected Santana to be slightly attracted to Tori because she's pretty but she totally disregarded me the WHOLE DAY. I know Santana called off the slushy attacks on me and I thanked her and all I got was, "_Yeah, Do you know where Tori is?"_ The worst part is I don't know why I'm so jealous of Santana showing interest in someone else! _I mean I have Quinn. I love Quinn, so why would I be jealous?_ I know Santana share most of her classes with Tori and I can't help but wonder if Santana still likes me? But I shouldn't feel this way, at all, that wouldn't be fair to Quinn. I have to talk to someone about my problem. Once the bell rang signaling that class was over I walked straight up to Noah and pulled him into the Choir room.

"What's wrong Rachel?" Noah asked.

"Santana! That's my problem. Her and Tori flirting with each other. I shouldn't be jealous but I am!" I said exasperated.

"Rach! Rachel, calm down," Noah said.

"I can't Noah! I am **jealous **of SANTANA AND TORI FLIRTING! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND I SHOULDN'T BE JEALOUS! Is this considered cheating? Oh gosh this is cheating! I'M A CHEATER!" I ranted, "I have Quinn and I'm in love with Quinn and only Quinn. So why am I jealous?!"

"Maybe you have feelings for Santana that you are suppressing because you're dating Quinn that you don't know about," Noah said nonchalantly.

"What?! I mean, Santana is very beautiful. Anyone with eyes can see that, but," I drifted off, being stumped in my argument. I mean, I can't say Santana will never like me because I know for a fact she does, but this wouldn't be fair to Quinn.

"See what I mean, you like Santana," Noah said. I shook my head. My phone vibrated and it was a text from Quinn.

"Well talk again. Quinn wants to meet me now. Thanks again Noah," I said.

"Anything for my Jewish princess," Noah said. I chuckled. I left the choir room. I didn't walk too far to see Quinn flirting with some strawberry blonde hipster looking chick. I stormed right up to Quinn.

"What is this Quinn?" I said staring down the hipster chick.

"This is why I texted you. Since we started school, I felt like you were pulling away from me," Quinn said.

"PULLING AWAY! PULLING AWAY! Quinn, I have been nothing but faithful to you and I find you flirting with some…HARPIE! I can't believe you right now!" I nearly shouted. A circle around started to form around us.

"You can't believe me! Wow Rachel! And for you being faithful, how do I know you weren't fucking Santana behind my back! WHO WAS THE ONE WHO DIDN'T PUT OUT FOR 2 WEEKS BECAUSE THEY WERE AUDITIONING FOR A COMMUNITY PLAY? Not me! And this "Harpies" name is Sarah and she kept me company those two weeks and from then on when you didn't want to **fuck**!" My hand rose on its own accord and slapped Quinn across the face. Quinn was quick with her rebuttal and slapped me back but two times harder. I stood there, shocked and so did the crowd.

"Oh shit! Rach, baby, I'm sorry," Quinn quickly apologized. I held my hand up to silence her. I was on the verge on crying.

Noah pushed through the crown and grabbed my hand to guide me out of there, out of Quinn's presence but not before giving Quinn the meanest, most hate filled glare. The tears rolled down my cheeks freely, I just followed Noah to the auditorium, as I cried silently. It's over. There's no more Quinn and Rachel and once again I'm alone.

"Rach, are you alright?" Puck said after five minutes of sitting on the apron of the stage in silence. Tears were flowing hard like rain in a hurricane.

"Santana's gonna beat the shit of Quinn, when she finds out," Puck said, more to himself. Right after Puck said that, Santana came rushing into the auditorium.

"Rachel! What happened?" Santana questioned. Santana walked up to me and sat next to me and wrapped me in the most comforting hug ever. I started crying aloud and harder.

"Can you take me home, please?" I asked Santana.

"What happened? Why did Quinn-"

"Santana, please," I pleaded.

"Of course," Santana complied. Santana grabbed my hand and guided me out of the auditorium. Mr. Shuester stopped us right before we made it to Santana's car.

"Where are you guys going?" He asked.

"Rachel is having a rough time right now and needs to go home," Santana said.

"Oh alright, are you guys gonna be at Glee Club today?" He asked.

"Depends," Santana said before walking past Mr. Shue and to her car.

"Want some music?" Santana asked. I shook my head.

* * *

**Santana P.O.V**

I've never seen a person, other than myself, look so broken. I popped in my favorite mix CD and turned the volume up a little to try to drown out the sadness atmosphere. The music started to play and Rachel's eye widen in shock.

_"Who died?_

_Our Akita_

_Evita"_

Rachel started to sing under her breath.

_"__You make fun, yet I'm the one _

_Attempting to do some good_

_Or do you want a neighborhood_

_Where people piss on your stoop every night?_

_Bohemia, Bohemia's_

_A fallacy in your head_

_This is Calcutta _

_Bohemia is dead"_

I cut in to sing the next the next part.

_"__Dearly beloved_

_We gather here to say our good byes"_

Rachel looks at me as I hold the last note of that verse perfectly while still keeping my eyes on the road.

_"__Here she lies_

_No one knew her worth _

_The late great daughter of mother Earth _

_On these nights when we celebrate the birth"_

_"_I never knew you can hold notes that long," Rachel said breaking my trance.

"Yeah, well I can't really showcase my singing abilities in Glee club," I said. Rachel just shook her head and I continued the song.

_"__To days of inspiration, playing hooky, making something out of nothing_

_The need to express, to communicate_

_To going against the grain, going insane, going mad" _I turned into Rachel's driveway and turned the radio.

"I like it when you sing. I've never told you this before but when you sing you put so much emotion into it," Rachel said, I blushed at her compliment.

"Thanks," I said as Rachel opened the front door of her house.

"Can you stay with me for a little bit? I mean, I don't want to be alone in this big house," Rachel said timidly. I smiled.

"Sure," I said before entering the house right behind Rachel. _And to think, right when I thought I could get over you, you give me another reason not to. _ _I wish i knew how to quit you. _

* * *

**_Song:_ La Vie Boheme- Rent Movie Soundtrack**

**Again sorry for the wait. **

**I live for Reviews, So please Review :)**


	10. Swimsuits and Misinterpretations

**Chapter 10: Swimsuits and Misinterpretations.**

**Disclaimer: I don't. **

**AN: Sorry for the wait. I blame school and homework and my social life. JUST KIDDING! HAHA, you actually thought i had a social life, how cute :)****I don't know what happened to this chapter, it was out of my control. Long chapter.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

Santana P.O.V

_I wish I knew how to quit you._

I walked into the family house and followed Rachel to the living room.

"So are we going to-"

"No, I don't want it talk about it right now, okay?" Rachel said as she put in her Directors Cut version of Funny Girl.

"Do you mine if we watch this movie?" She asked timidly.

"Why would I?" I asked. Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know? Quinn never wanted to watch this movie with me," She said. I looked around.

"What are looking for?" She asked.

"Oh I was looking around for Quinn because I'm pretty sure she's not here and I'm pretty sure I'm not her so press play and let's get our movie on," I said. Rachel smiled and chuckled.

"There's that Rachel Berry Award Winning Smile, that I've come to adore," I said. Rachel blushed and hid her face in her hands.

* * *

We were forty-five minutes into the movie when Tori came home.

"Rachel, I heard what happened. Quinn is a bitch," Tori said entering the living room.

"Oh, Hey Santana," She said shooting me a wink. I gave her a friendly wave and smile.

"Just tell me when and I'll beat Quinn down for you," Tori said.

"It's alright Tor, that's why I have my own personal Auntie Snixx," Rachel said, "She'll just go all Lima Heights Adjacent on Quinn." I laughed and Rachel started laughing too.

"I'm going to change into something more…comfortable," Tori announced walking upstairs. Rachel's phone started ringing. I'm guessing it's Quinn because the ring tone is Quinn singing Jason Mraz "I'm yours". I saw Rachel's internal battle about answering the phone. I grabbed the phone from Rachel's death grip and declined Quinn's call sending her to the voicemail.

"I just saved you from the biggest mistake in your life," I said focusing back to the movie playing.

"Alright, I'm leaving now, I'll be back later," Tori said descending from the stairs in nothing but a black bikini and a towel wrapped around her waist. I gulped. _Shit._

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"To Puckerman's pool party with some of the Glee kids," Tori said, smirking at my flushed face. I shook myself out of my daze.

"Puck's having a party and I wasn't informed about it?" I asked, "Well that won't do. Come on Berry, we have a pool party to attend."

"Wha-What? No, Santana, I-I can't. I don't own any bathing suits," Rachel said.

"What happened to the three bikinis' I bought you on Sunday?" Tori asked.

"Thank you, _Tori_" Rachel said.

"You welcome," Tori said smiling and leaving the house.

I smirked, "Now you don't have an excuse. And if you're worried about Quinn, trust me, I HIGHLY doubt Puck wants her there," I said reassuring. Rachel thought about for a few minutes.

"Okay if she shows-"

"**IF **she has the lady balls to show up, I'll gladly kick her ass from here to kingdom come," I said smiling.

"Okay, I'll go," Rachel caved.

"Good. Cause I needs to get my swimming on." I said and Rachel chuckled. I got up from the couch and walked up to Rachel's room.

"Where are you going?" Rachel questioned.

"To see if your swimsuits aren't some ugly ass argyle pieces of shits," I said not even looking back.

* * *

_45 minutes later_

"Hurry up, Berry, What's taking you so long?" I yelled. I've waited out here for like 30 minutes, sitting on her couch in some shorts covering my bikini clad body.

"This swimsuit is showing a lot of skin," Rachel's muffled voice said.

"It's a bikini, what do you expect, a wet suit? You better not be putting on an argyle sweater," I said grabbing an apple from the fruit basket.

"I'm just putting on some skinnies and a shirt, Santana. I can't walk around just in a bikini," Rachel stated.

"Whatever floats your boat," I said. The door creaked open and Rachel walked out in my skinny jeans and shirt I lend her a few days back. _Dammit, I was hoping to see what she was hiding under all that argyle. _My pout quickly turned into a smile.

"Come on, We have party to attend," I said hooking my arm around hers. She smiled and followed me to my car.

"Have I told you how much I like your car?" Rachel said.

"Hmmm, I can't recall if you did or not. What do you like about it?" I asked curiously.

"I like the dark and mysterious feeling it gives off. I mean, it's all black on the outside, even the rims, that screams 'A badass drives this car'" Rachel stated.

"I am pretty bad ass aren't I," I said. Rachel laughed. I parked my car outside Puckerman's house and ran to the other side of the car to open the door for Rachel. I opened the door and helped Rachel out the car.

"Why so chivalrous Santana," Rachel said. I still possessed her hand in mine. I brought my lips to her hand without breaking eye contact with Rachel. She blushed crimson red and I smiled as I let go of her hand and escorted her to the backyard. The backyard was filled with teenagers, mostly football players and some Cheerios and the glee kids. _It's nice to see everyone getting along and no slushies are being thrown at anyone. _

"Wanna go for a swim?" I asked Rachel. She looked around timidly.

"I don't know," Rachel said hesitantly.

"Oh come on, no one will mess with you, I promise," I said sincerely. She gave me a small smile as she nodded her head. I stripped off my shorts and looked to Rachel to do the same.

"When you are ready I'll be in the pool, waiting for you, okay?" I asked. She nodded as she started to unbutton the skinnies. I dived into the deep end of the pool. _Shit, this water is cool. _I swam all the way to the shallow end and chilled on the steps for a bit waiting for Rachel to get in the pool.

"Santana, glad you can make it!" Tori yelled as she sloppily walked into the pool. She threw her arms around my neck. I could smell the liquor on her.

"How much have you drank?" I asked.

"I don't know, I stopped counting after my 8th shot of tequila," She slurred. _Light weight._

"I don't think you should be in the pool then. You are shit faced drunk right now," I said grabbing her by her hips and hoisting her onto the ledge.

"Sexy and strong, me likey," Tori said. I laughed. Puck and some of the guys started to dog whistle and cat call but it wasn't towards me or Tori. Someone dived into the pool. I couldn't figure out who it was so I turned my attention back to the funny Drunk Tori.

"Could you sing for me? I heard you have an amazing sultry voice," She said.

"Maybe one day," I said right before I felt someone brush between my legs. Right before I could react, Rachel was in my line of sight in a black bikini. My face was burning hot. Our faces were so close together if I leaned in at least 2 inches I would be kissing her.

"Raaaccchhhhiiiieeeee," Tori said all giddy, ruining our moment.

I just wanted to lean closer and kiss Rachel so badly. _The way she looks in her black bikini now, ughh, I'm glad this water is cold. _My eyes flickered from my eyes to my mouth. Rachel smirked and turned around and purposely grinded on me. My heart was thumping so fast and the bass on the stereo system wasn't helping. I suppressed a moan from leaving my lips. I hopped out of the pool. _Imma needs to get my drink on to endure tonight. _I went to the closet cooler and grabbed a beer and gulped it down. I walked into Puck's living room only to be pulled into a dance with Brittany.

"Britt, I'm wet," I said. My eyebrows shot up realizing how that sounded.

"I would be too, have you seen Rachel?" Brittany said.

"Not that way, Britt. I need to find a towel to dry off," I said.

"Come one, Santana, just one dance?" Brittany asked giving me her puppy dog face. _Ugh, who can resist that face, surely not me. _

"Okay," I said caving. Brittany squealed with joy and pulled me close to her and all of a sudden a slow song came on. We danced for a few and Brittany stayed true to our compromise and let me go after the song was over. I really didn't need to dry off anymore. I went to go find Rachel. I walked out to the backyard. _She's not in the pool. She's not at the grille or the fire pit. _

"Hey Puck, where's Rachel?" I asked. He scrunched up his eyebrows.

"Now that you say that, I haven't seen her since she was all in your face and you ran out the pool," He said laughing. I playfully punched him the arm.

"I'm serious," I said chuckling.

"No I haven't seen her since your 'incident' in the pool," He said.

"Fuck you," I said.

"When, where, and how hard?" He said.

"Unless you grew a V where your P is supposed to be, it's not gonna happen," I said walking away.

"Maybe you should check the bedrooms. She was catching some eyes earlier," He yelled out to me. I don't know why but the thought of Rachel having some random hook up with a guy or even a girl infuriates me. _Maybe because you __**love**__ her. Shut the fuck up, conscious. _ I walked upstairs and checked the first three rooms. They just had some couples having sex, no Rachel though. There is only two rooms left. I checked the first one. Just JBI jerking it with his ear to the wall. _Freak. _That means someone is in the last room. I walk in and see something I wish I could forget.

"What the fuck," I said as I saw Rachel and Quinn fucking like rabbits. Rachel looked over to me lazily and jumped.

"Santana!" Rachel said covering her chest. Quinn just gave me her stupid as smug smile. Then she smirked as she started to creep her hand back under the covers.

"I thought…." I trailed off my voice sounding weaker than I thought it would. I rushed out of the room and straight to my car and sped off. _I need to get away. Just a few days, maybe weeks, or months. Maybe I should just disappear for years and start a new life under a new name. _ I don't know where I was driving I just kept my foot on the gas.

* * *

**_A/N to Rachel Barbara Berry_: DA FUQ?! What is going on Rachel? First you're all emotional and wanting Santana to console you, then you're all flirty with Santana, then you pull some shit like that? That ain't cool. Maybe Santana should hook up with Tori to get back at you. **

**_A/N to readers_: Don't hate on Rachel just yet maybe Rachel had a reason to have sex with Quinn? Santana is gonna be an emotional wreck. I CAN"T EVEN! I CAN'T! Pineapples. Shit bout to hit the fan in the next chapters.**

**Reviews make me happy :) **


	11. Apologize

Ch. 11: Apologize

**A/N: I know the last chapter was like "WHAT DE HELL?" and like "THIS STORY IS VERY SPORADIC" And I just want to apologize to the people who feel like what I write makes no sense at all. I'm sorry; I just write what comes to my mind. I also want to say, what transpired between Quinn and Rachel in the last chapter, happens in real life. People that have gone out for a long time just don't lose their feelings for one another in a span of a few hours. Rachel let a moment of weakness consume her. So I'm just saying I'm sorry if you, the readers, think my writing is sloppy and unorganized. None of these chapters are planned; I just go to my computer and write what pops into my mind and what best fits the story. Now for those readers who enjoy my "ADHD" writing, here is Chapter Eleven…**

**Read and Review.**

* * *

Rachel P.O.V

_Why did I let myself fall for Quinn's charm?_

"I'm so stupid," I said jumping out of the bed and throwing my clothes on.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked slowing putting on her clothes.

"Did you even love me?" I asked. Quinn quirked her eyebrows at my statement.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Did you ever love me?" I repeated more slowly and menacing.

"I did. I love every second I spend with you, Rae, please believe me," Quinn said.

"Then why did you cheat on me?" I questioned.

"I had needs that you didn't fulfill one hundred percent of the time," Quinn answered truthfully. Anger boiled inside me. I clenched my fist.

"Well now you can find someone to fulfill those needs. Fuck you and goodbye, Quinn," I said leaving to find Santana. I walked downstairs and walked into the mass of bodies crowding the living room.

"RACHEL! What the hell happened to, San?" Puck questioned. I was speechless. _How do I answer this? _Puck looked at me and then behind me.

"What the hell are you doing here, Fabray? What did _**you**_do to Santana? You have some nerve showing up here," Puck said getting in Quinn's face.

"Not my fault she walked in on me and Rach fucking," Quinn said nonchalantly.

Puck's eyes bulged as he turned to look at me. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He just shook his head and pulled out his phone and dialed a number. _Probably Santana. _I did the same and dialed the familiar number. I got sent straight to voicemail.

"Fuck!" I yelled as I started walking towards Santana's house. I knocked on the door a few times. The door was yanked open with such force; I stumbled back a few inches.

"What do you want?" Mr. Lopez said. _He seems highly intoxicated. _

"Um, hello…Mr. Lopez. Is Santana here?" I asked cautiously.

"That filthy dyke isn't home. Hey, aren't you the daughter of those gays?" He asked. I was appalled by his close-mindedness.

"Excuse me, you chauvinist, that's my dads and your daughter you're talking about and I'll appreciate it if you keep your bigoted thoughts to yourself," I said in a threatening tone.

"I bet you're one of those faggot demon spawn too, huh," He decried.

"I don't have time for your dogmatism. Are you sure Santana is here or not?" I said irritated. He slammed the door in my face but not before yelling, "You dirty carpet muncher!" I sat on the first step of her porch and star 67'd Santana. I rang a few times before someone answered.

"Hello," Santana's raspy voice said.

"Hey," I exhaled. There was some sniffling on the other line.

"What do you want?" She asked sniffling.

"Where are you?"

"Somewhere," She said. I exhaled. _Vague answers means Santana defensive walls are up. _

"Where are you?" Santana asked.

"Sitting on your porch, I just had a lovely chat with you fa-"

"What?! She exclaimed, "Get away from my house. My dad is probably shit-faced drunk, he's dangerous."

"I think I'll just sit on the porch step 'till you get home," I said.

"Rachel please, my dad is fucking crazy when he's drunk," She said, "Please."

"I'm staying here until you get home," I said defiantly.

"Ugh," Santana groaned in defeat. The line went dead. I decided that sitting on the porch wasn't a good I idea, so I decided to sit on the curb of the driveway. Dangerous but a safe distance from Santana's house.

A few minutes flew bye and a car pulled up besides me. _That's not Santana's car. _The window rolled down to reveal Puck looking straight ahead.

"Santana sent me," He said. I got up and walked over to the passengers' seat side and slid into the car. An eerie silence has settled around us.

"I didn't think it was possible," Puck said breaking the silence.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I didn't think it was possible but you did it Rachel. You actually broke Santana, you did the impossible," Puck said.

"I didn't mean too," I said quietly.

"She likes you Rachel, A LOT, and you go and do something like fucking Quinn. She lowered her defensives to you and you broke her," Puck said harshly.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't tell me that, tell Santana that when she gets back," Puck said.

"Where is she exactly?" I asked.

"She's somewhere away from you," Puck said harshly, "Why did you even sleep with Quinn knowing how Santana felt about you?"

"I…" I paused, "I don't know. I guess apart of me still loves her."

"Bullshit," He muttered, "She's no better than Finn was to you. Santana's gone through so much shit since last year and she trusted you and fucked with her emotions." I just sat there and let silence try to cut through the angry presence Puck was giving off.

"Look, I'm really sorry," I softly said.

"I'm not the one you fucked up emotionally," Puck said and he was right. _I actually broke Santana. Now she has ran away to who knows where, doing who knows what. Fuck. _Puck's car slowed down and parked.

"We're here," is all he said. I whispered a small thank you and exited the car. Tears welled up in my eyes. I opened the front door to see my dad's sitting in the living room.

"Hey sweetie," Daddy said, I heard you went to a little shin-dig." Dad chuckled. Tears rolled down my face.

"I'm not feeling well, I'm going to go to sleep," I said shielding my face from my fathers.

"Okay, honey Tori is passed out in the bath tub, so don't be frightened," Dad said. I shook my head 'yes' and went upstairs. I cleaned the make-up off my face, brushed my teeth, said goodnight to a passed out Tori and put on my pajama's. I climbed into bed and the tears flowed down my cheek. _I'm a horrible person. _I never knew I could make a person feel so sad. I grabbed my phone and texted Santana.

**To Santana: Dear Santana,**

**I'm really, really, sorry. You don't know how sorry I am. I know you don't want anything to do with me anymore because, excuse my language, I fucked up. I know you probably don't forgive or trust me but I'll do anything to be friends with you once more. Even if it means earning your trust ad friendship all over again. I'm sorry and I really do mean it, it's okay for you not to believe it because I know how much I've hurt you and I'm feeling really horrible right now. I can't stop the tears flowing as I write this apology text to you. I hope you can see how much I am sorry. I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me and I'm sorry for messing with your emotions. Please come back from where ever you are. Sincerely, Rachel. **

I pressed send with out a doubt setting in my mind. I put my phone on the charger and fall asleep. _Tomorrow is going to be crazy._

* * *

**A/N2: I am truly sorry for my "ADHD" writing and the long wait. If you guys don't like something please just tell me in a review or PM me and I'll be sure to fix it. Remembers Reviews make me happy, even if its criticism. Because criticism can only make me a better writer.**


	12. Briarcliff Mental Institution

**A/N: This chapter is mostly flashbacks and Rachel confronting Santana. It's a long chapter. Almost 2,000 words. **

**Read and Review.**

Ch. 12

* * *

Santana P.O.V

_~Flashback~ _

"_So Santana, how are you?" Dr. Thredson asked. I just sat on the big gray couch, with my disheveled hair and looked down at my hands. He shifted awkwardly in his seat._

"_You've been here for… a month and you haven't spoken a word to anyone of the hospital staff," He said looking through the charts, "It says here, your father dropped you off here at Briarcliff Mental Institution because and I quote, 'Are having unnatural sexual thoughts about the same sex,' Can you tell me a little bit about your father?" Dr. Thredson asked. I looked up at the man that reminded me of Blaine. I exhaled heavily._

"_When I was six, I remember walking up to my dad and saying, 'Daddy, I'm hungry,' and he put down the newspaper he was reading and smiled at me and said, 'Well hello hungry, I'm dad.' I would pout and say, 'I'm serious.' He would answer, 'I thought you were Hungry?' He would laugh at me pouting and pick me up and put me on his shoulder and take me to the kitchen and make me some quesadillas. I have to say that's my favorite memory of me and my dad because that was before the alcohol came into play and everything went to shit." I said. _

"_Do you blame the alcohol for your homosexual tendencies?" He asked. I scoffed at the question. _

"_I don't want to be here," I said looking down at the ugly rug. _

"_No one wants to be here, Santana. You didn't answer my question though," He said taking off his glasses. _

"_I know I'm lesbian, nothing you guys can say or do can change that about me. You can drug me up and say having these feelings are bad and it's the devils work, I don't care because at the end of the day I know I'm always will be a lesbian," I state. _

"_Well we can always drug you up until you know being with a man is for the best," He said._

"_Isn't that what you do? Being gay gives you __**amazing**__ gaydar and mine is aiming for flaming homosexual in your direction, Dr. Thredson," I said. _

"_Seems like its time for your medicine," He said before calling in the big, body building nurses. They yanked me out of the seat and dragged me back to my room. I screamed a blood curling scream. _

_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

I awoke in a cold sweat. _That dream. That memory. _I adjusted my eyesight to the brightness of the room. _Why the hell am I in my bed, back home in Lima? Why do I feel like I drank 3 bottles of vodka? _I sat in my bed, wondering

"Oh," I said out loud remembering last night. I reached in my pocket and pulled out the medicine bottle that was subscribed to me at Briarcliff.

"Lorazepam. I don't even know why they subscribed me a drug for severe anxiety," I said aloud shrugging and getting out of bed. _I haven't taken those pills since I was released from Briarcliff. _

"Santana!" My dad yelled from downstairs. I rolled my eyes and walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Santana!" My dad yelled again.

"Espera un minuto!" I yelled as I rinsed my mouth out. I walked back to my room. _Where's my phone? _

"There you are," I said picking my phone up from the floor. **One new text from Rachel. ** I debated on reading it but deleted it instead. I fixed my hair and walked downstairs.

"Yes," I said as I entered the kitchen.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" He asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be a doctor at a hospital somewhere?" I retorted. He put down his newspaper and checked his watch.

"It's only fourth period, so I advise you to go to school, now," He said picking his newspaper back up.

"Whatever," I said grabbing my car keys.

* * *

I walked into my fourth period class and sat down. All eyes were on me. Someone poked me in my side. I looked over and say Brittany.

"Hey," She mouthed.

"Hey," I mouthed back, adding a small smile. Brittany smiled back at me and continued doodling in her notebook. I felt a certain brown eyes burning holes in my head. _Rachel. _ The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, knowing Rachel was just staring at me. _Why can't I just get over her? I got over her with Tori…but that only lasted a minute. I overreacted. How can I get jealous over someone that isn't mine? _ The bell rang shaking me out of my thoughts. I got up and left the room quickly.

"Santana!" Rachel yelled from the room.

"Santana!" She yelled again. _What's up with everyone yelling my name?_ I made a beeline for lunch. Somehow Rachel caught up to me and yanked me into the choir room.

"WHAT?!" I said. My heartbeat getting faster.

"I just want to talk to you okay?" Rachel said in a small voice.

"There's nothing to talk about, Rachel. I'm going to be late for my next class," I said. Rachel looked at me with that cute puppy dog face.

"Can you just tell me where you were last night?" Rachel asked.

"I was here and there," I said calming my breathing.

"Oh," Rachel replied. I headed for the door.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about, Rachel. I'm the one who overreacted. So, I'm sorry," I said. Rachel sighed.

"You had every right to overreact, I've been careless towards your feelings towards me," Rachel said.

"Yeah," I answer, "You know last night was the first time I took my medicine they subscribed me at Briarcliff."

"Briarcliff?" She asked.

"The crazy hospital my dad dropped me off at in Columbus," I said taking a seat. She shook her head in realization.

"What's the medicine for?" Rachel asked.

"It's for severe anxiety," I said taking the bottle out of my pocket. Rachel took the bottle from my hands and examined it.

"I don't think you have anxiety," She said.

"I don't, they gave me this because they don't have a medicine to "Kill the gay" away," I said, "I know a side effect is forgetfulness. Maybe they were hoping I would forget I was gay or some stupid shit like that."

"That place seems preposterous," Rachel declared in a dramatic Rachel Berry Fashion. I chuckled at her reaction.

"Why are you laughing? That place should be shut down for…for…something!" Rachel said.

"Yeah, there should be shut down for something," I teased. Rachel smiled.

"Did you get my text?" She asked.

"Uh, I deleted it before I read it," I said. Rachel frowned at the statement.

"Oh," she said.

"Well, what did it say?" I asked.

"It was just a long winded apology. How I'm sorry and how careless I am towards your feelings and I wish I was there for you when you needed me," Rachel replied looking down at the floor.

"Oh," Santana said. Silence settled between us and we just sat there.

"Do you still think I'm pretty?" Rachel asked out of the blue.

"Could you like, stop fucking with my emotions," I said jumping out of my chair, after five minutes of no reply.

"What?" She said incredulously.

"You always do this! You always find a way for me to fall for again!" I shout.

"I don't do it on purpose, Santana," Rachel said trying to keep her composure.

"I feel like I'm your second choice and you only want to be friends! I can't keep being your second choice. Not when you're my first," I said. Rachel just sat there, quiet.

"I must be stupid to think you would ever like me as much as I like you," I said, "I must have been imaging things then."

"Santana, "Rachel said in a small voice.

"No, I should just move on, right? It would be for the best. But then again if giving up on you were easy I would have already been gone," I confess. _I really need to go somewhere. _

"Santana, I'm sorry," Rachel said.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm not Ms. Perfect Quinn, you love oh so much," I say.

"Don't be like that," She whispered.

"Don't be like what? Like what Rachel?" I ask.

"I don't know,"

"You never know," Is all I say before I leave the room.

* * *

~_Flashback~_

"_Hello again Santana, How are feeling today?" Dr. Thredson asked._

"_Like shit," I answer._

"_Yeah it's just the medicine. Yesterday was…interesting to say the least," He said._

"_Yeah, I realized how much I love women and how much men disgust me," I spat. _

"_Hey, no need for that viciousness," He said smiling, "Let's talk more about you're father, shall we?" _

"_Let's talk about you're father, shall we?" I mocked._

"_No need for these childish games, Santana," He warned._

"_But I love games. How about we talk about your surpressed homosexual fantasies today?" I said crossing my legs in a professional manner. _

"_Santana," He said in a threatening tone. _

"_Yes, Oliver?" I said in a sweet voice. He exhaled heavily. _

"_So, who's Rachel?" He said. My demeanor faltered. _

"_How do you know about Rachel?" I asked uncrossing my legs._

"_Your dad gave us your computer and it seemed to have a digital diary on and we opened it and read it," He said. _

"_What! That's invasion of privacy! You can't do that!" I shouted. _

"_Actually it isn't, you're under the age of 18 and your dad gave us permission," He said matter-of-factly, "Sooo…who is she?" _

"_None of your concern," I retorted. _

"_I have some excerpts from your diary about Rachel. At first, you write how much you can't stand Rachel but then it changes at how her annoying diva act is kind of cute and adorable," He said._

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I say as anger boiled inside me. _

"_This is something I found interesting, you wrote 'I like you a lot and to be completely honest, I secretly want to do really dirty things with you but I'm one hundred percent okay with not doing those things and just doing really cute stuff…that's okay too.' Who knew Santana Lopez had a soft sensitive side," He mocked._

"_You're a horrible therapist," I said._

"_Hey I'm paid to sit in a room with you fucked up teenagers for an hour. I'm not getting paid to be sensitive," He snaps. _

"_Is that anger coming from pent up sexual frustration that your partner hasn't fulfilled?" I challenged. _

"_Oh look at the time, seems like you need your medicine again," He says looking at his watch. He calls in the big nurses. They grabbed me by my arms._

"_Its okay boys, I think I'll walk to my room today. It was a pleasure chatting with you, __**Olivia**__," I said as I walked out the room down the hall into my room._

"_IT'S OLIVER!" He yelled down the hall._

_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

**A/N: Briarcliff Mental institution is a real fucked place. I like this chapter. I thought it through. Next chapter will be better. Rachel is kind of a dick in this story but whatever her dickiness will come to end soon. I love Reviews! **


	13. Duvet Cover Secrets

Ch.13

**A/N: I FINALLY HAVE A DIRECTION IN WHICH IM TAKING THIS STORY! ONE DIRECTION! I have no life and I've been stuck in my house for the past 6 days so this is what happens when you can't sleep and you keep thinking about your fanfic. I wrote down a story layout for the next 4 chapters. So everything will be better and planned. Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or the Skins UK references I use in this chapter. Wish I did but I don't.**

* * *

"Santana, you're doing all this bitching about wanting Rachel, but you're not doing anything about it," Kurt says.

"I..." I exhale.

"And you're doing all this overreacting. Stop being a pussy, grow a pair and man up or in your case grow a clit and woman up," Kurt said as he sat next to me on the football field.

"What should I do? What can I do?" I asked.

"Wow, you're being really pathetic right now. You've been avoiding her for a week now and been slipping back into the bad Santana ways," Kurt said.

"It's not that easy," I said.

"It **IS **that easy! San, look in a mirror! You're better than this pitiable version of yourself," Kurt tells me.

"Why should_**I**_do something?" I asked.

"Because you're the one bitching and moaning about her," Kurt retorts back. I sigh and lie on my back and look up at the sky.

"I don't know" I yawn.

"Who knows maybe Rachel likes you just as much as you like her," Kurt says.

I propped up on my elbows, "What are trying to say?"

"Oh nothing just something a little birdie told me," Kurt said.

"Now you have to tell me," I say. Kurt stands up and brushes the dirt off his clothes.

"Nahhh, I think I'm going to glee club now, Talk to you later?" Kurt asked walking away

"No, you can't just say something like that and not tell me what you mean," I said getting up and following Kurt.

"I'll tell you some other time," Kurt said.

"Well that time is now. Oh c'mon Porcelain, please tell me. Look at me, I'm begging," I begged.

"Stop calling me Porcelain and I'll tell you," Kurt requested.

"Done…Elton," I said. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'll let that one slide." I chuckled.

"Are you going to tell me or are you going to stall this whole walk to the choir room?" I asked.

"Okay, so Puck told me a few weeks back that Rachel pulled him into the choir room-"

"I don't like where this story is going," I said.

"Don't interrupt," Kurt said, "Okay so Rachel pulled Puck into the choir room and said that she was jealous of you and Tori flirting."

"Why would she be…oh" I said as realization hit.

"Puck told me that Rachel likes you but was afraid to tell you that because she was still going out with Quinn," Kurt said.

"But her and Quinn are done now," I said.

"Yeah, that's what I said to Puck and he said Rachel is just scared," Kurt said.

"Scared of what? Of me hurting her?" I asked Kurt. All he did was shrug his shoulders.

"Well, Imma go in and you can chill out here and…process things," Kurt told me. I shook my head yes as Kurt walked into the choir room.

_Why would Rachel be scared of me hurting her? I mean, she knows I want to make her happy and cheer her up when she's sad. Ugh, thinking is hurting my brain. _After a few minutes Brittany came skipping towards me.

"Hey San, I was wondering if you wanted to feed the ducks with me and Rachel tomorrow? I'll understand if you don't want to," Brittany said softly.

"It's okay, I'll come with you and Rachel," I said.

"Awesome, are you coming to glee club?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah in a second," I said as Brittany skipped to glee club.

I tighten my ponytail, fix my cheerios skirt and walk into the choir room. Everyone's eyes feel upon me and my newfound confidence.

"Hey Satan, I mean Santana, nice to see you," Kurt said smiling.

"Bite me, Hummel," I said back smiling. Quinn sat in the far corner glaring at me. I gave her a menacing glare and took my seat next to Brittany.

"Where's Shuester?" I asked. Everyone looked around.

"Hola clase," Ms. Holiday said entering the room.

"Hey Ms. Holiday, what brings you here to McKinley?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I'm a substitute teacher," Ms. Holiday said like it was obvious.

"What I mean is where is Mr. Shuester?" She asked.

"He's getting over a raging hangover," She said. Everyone laughed.

"So, glee club…I'm pretty tired and halfway to being drunk so talk among yourselves," Ms. Holiday said. Rachel walked over to me and Britts.

"Are we still going to feed the ducks tomorrow after glee club?" Rachel asked Brittany.

"Yeah, San is coming too," Brittany said.

"Oh…cool," Rachel said giving me eye contact. I sent here a charming smile that made her blush. _One point, Santana. _

"Hey Rach, can I talk to you?" Quinn asked not moving from her seat.

"Can't you see she's talking to me, Fabray?" I said looking back at her, "Why don't you go talk to Sarah."

"Shut the fuck up, Sha_queer_a," Quinn replied angrily. _That was actually a good comeback. _

"Quinn, we can not talk at all. You made your choice and I don't want to speak to you right now," Rachel replied.

"Oh come on Rach, you're being irrational," Quinn said. _Her voice is just annoying right now._

"Listen, Fabgay, and listen good because I'm only going to say this once, if Rachel doesn't want to speak to you, don't try to spark up conversation, if Rachel doesn't want to see you don't look in her direction or else," I warned.

"Or what?" Quinn challenged smirk.

"Now if I tell you what is the point of surprising you," I said. Quinn's smirk faltered at my psychopathic tone. Quinn's eyes flickered between mine and Rachel's.

"Rachel," Quinn begged. Rachel looked frustrated.

"You treated me horrible, Quinn, don't you realize that. I'm never going to put myself in that position again. So no, we can not chat, conversate, text, call, write notes to or chitchat with each other because you treated me like shit and I hope you feel like shit knowing you couldn't keep the only person who had ever loved you," Rachel stated. Quinn opened her mouth and closed it. _She looks like a fish gasping for air or is it water they're gasping for? Oh how gives a fuck, all I'm saying is she looks fucking stupid. _Everyone was on the edge of their seats waiting to see what happened next. Even Ms. Holliday was intrigued.

"Good luck finding someone like me," Quinn said.

"Sorry, Quinn, but I'm not Adele. I don't wish the best for you nor do I want to find someone like you. I do however want to set fire to all your stuff. No leave me be," Rachel said on the verge of tears. I grabbed Rachel's hand and lead her out of the choir room.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked me as we got to my car.

"My house," I said as I opened the door for her and hopped in.

* * *

Once we arrived at my house, I checked the garage for my dads' car.

"Good, he's not home," I said out loud more to myself.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked. I spun around and looked at Rachel.

"Nothing," I lied, "Come on up to my room." I lead her up the stairs and into my room. My room illuminated as I flicked the lights on in my room and she gasped at the site of my room. My walls are a deep dark purple color, curtains black as night, a black carpet in fact the only real color aside from my clothes is my ghost white queen sized platform bed.

"Wow, Santana," Rachel said flabbergasted.

"Thanks, designed it myself," I said. We stood there, in the middle of my room as Rachel looked at everything in my room in awe.

"What type of host am I? Are you thirsty? Hungry?" I asked.

"I'm a little thirsty," Rachel replied.

"Okay, we have water, orange juice, apple juice, apple cider, acai berry juice; my mom likes to drink that stuff, I find it rather nasty; ummm…blackberry pomegranate, Capri Sun, coconut juice, coffee, decaf coffee, coffee organic, coffee half decaf, cranberry juice, fruit punch, white grape sparkling cider, purple grape sparkling cider, green tea, iced tea, half and half, kiwi strawberry juice, and milk," I said all in one breathe.

"Wow, you have quite a variety to choose from but I think I'll just go with water," Rachel said.

"Okay, water it is," I said smiling. I walked out, down the stairs to the kitchen. _Why am I so nervous? I mean its just Rachel…in my room. _I got Rachel a cup of water and walked back upstairs. I walked in my room to find Rachel sitting on my bed. I walked over to her and handed her the glass of water.

"Thanks," She said before taking a sip and putting down on my nightstand. I sat down next to Rachel.

"You know when you were little; did you ever unbutton the duvet and get inside?" Rachel asked. We shared this look that made us jump up from the bed and unbutton the duvet. We sat under the duvet facing each other.

"When you were young did you ever read The Very Hungry Caterpillar?" Rachel asked. I shook my head no. _Maybe I did but I just don't remember? _

"Oh it's an archetypal. It's about this caterpillar and he basically eats a bunch of food and he gets into his cocoon and becomes a butterfly. And whenever I had a bad day at school or was sad, I would just get inside my duvet and read it over and over. It made me think that when I came out, I don't want to be different, I just wanted what's outside to be different" Rachel confessed.

"And was it ever?" I asked attentively.

"No," Rachel said quietly. I saw the sadness seep into her eyes. I just wanted to make her feel happy. Next thing I know, I'm grabbing Rachel chin, brushing the tears that escaped her eyes with the pad of my thumb and I lean in and kissed her. To me, it was magic, the way our lips molded together. She didn't pull away but just let it happen. After a few seconds she started to kiss me back and I was screaming in my head. _This is amazing. _When air became a necessity, I pulled back and rested my forehead against Rachel's. _Ask her now! _

"Ummm. Rachel?" I asked cautiously.

"Mhm," She hummed back catching her breathe.

"Will you," I said motioning to her, "go on a date with me?" She leaned in and pecked me on the lips.

"What took you so long to ask?" She answered back.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it folks Chapter 13! I wrote and rewrote this chapter so many times because it wasn't turning out the way I wanted too. After 7 or 8 rewrites this magnificent chapter came to be. So I have Spring Break next week and you know what that means! THAT MEAN I CAN FINISH SKINS UK AND YOU GUYS GET MORE MAGNIFICENT CHAPTER LIKE THIS ONE! Chapters 14 through 18 are already planned so I might be updating faster, YEAHHH! Okay enough exclamation points. I'm rambling, OKAY, Reviews make me happy. :) **


	14. Plans

**A/N: Thank you "Chem." for pointing out the issue. I appreciated the feedback and I have to say it really helped this chapter. But they are still going on their date. Read and Review.**

* * *

Ch.14

_"What took you so long to ask?"_

That question was utterly ridiculous in my opinion. I stared at her. I climbed from under the duvet and Rachel did the same.

"What took me so long? I told you how I felt. I wasn't gonna be a bitch and try to break you and Quinn up. I respected you had a girlfriend at the time. You fucked around with my feelings, and your ex-girlfriend, concurrently. Meanwhile, after said ex-girlfriend already rubbed in your face that she had cheated on you for some bullshit reason, she was still blatantly sleeping around. I took you to that party hoping I would man-up and ask you out but instead you go and have sex with Quinn. Do you know how that felt? That was like a **huge** slap in the face! So I wonder why I didn't ask sooner." I vented, pacing around.

"I'm sorry," Rachel told me, "I can apologize a million times but I know it won't erase the pain you felt or the mistakes I made."

"I know, I…just needed to vent, okay? It was gonna come forth sooner or later," I said.

"Yeah, I should probably go," Rachel said, "Thanks…for the water." I followed out of my room and downstairs.

"I drove you here. How are you going to get home?" I asked as Rachel walked to the front yard.

"I'll call my dad," Rachel said.

"Here let me drive you home." I said opening the passenger door of my car. She got and said a small 'thank you'.

I climbed in and said, "I'll never forget that but I know what happened was a moment of weakness and I'm not going to keep rubbing it in your face."

"I know," Rachel replied. The rest of the ride was a comfortable silence. I pulled up to Rachel's driveway and turned the car off.

"I guess I'll see you later," Rachel said.

"Rachel, I like you, I don't think I could ever stop. I still want to go on a date with you, if you're still up to it?" I asked cautiously. Rachel smiled and shook her head yes.

"Okay, cool. I'll text you later. I still do like you Rachel. I don't think I could ever stop," I told her. Rachel tried to hide her smile.

I started the car up and drove to the only person I could think of. I rang their doorbell frantically. _Why am I so nervous?_

"Hello…Santana?" Kurt said

"I need your help," I said entering his house.

"Come in, make yourself at home" Kurt said closing the door. I walked into his living room and sat down.

"What do you need help with?" He asked.

"I need help with planning a date," I said.

"A date with whom?" Kurt said acting dumb.

"You know who," I huffed.

"I don't know actually," Kurt said.

"RACHEL! I HAVE A DATE WITH RACHEL AND I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT TO DO!" I said exasperated.

"Whoa! Calm down, Satan," Kurt said, "Now do you have any ideas on what type of date you'd like to take Rachel on?" I shook my head 'no'.

"Okay then, lets brainstorm," Kurt said shaking his head.

"I just want our first date be better than hers and Quinn's," I confessed.

"Oh honey, you have nothing to worry about, all Quinn did was take her to Breadstix and that's it," He said.

"I just want this to be special and shit because I want to make Rachel feel special," I said.

"Okay, how bout Have a backwards date and do everything backwards from what you normally do on a date," Kurt proposed

"No, that's horrible," I said lying down on his couch.

"This is going to be a long afternoon," Kurt mumbled.

* * *

Kurt would suggest some moderately good ideas for dates and I would decline them.

"Ugh, this is never gonna work if you just decline every idea I have!" Kurt huffed.

"Well if all you ideas weren't shit I wouldn't have to decline," I snapped.  
"We need a break. You want some tea, coffee, Midol?" Kurt said.

"Har-har, Hummel and I'll take some coffee," I said getting up from the couch and following Kurt to the kitchen.

"We only have hazelnut coffee, is that okay?" Kurt asked holding the coffee filled cup up.

"Not my favorite but it will have to do," I said taking the cup of coffee.

"What some cookies? WE have chocolate chip, ginger snaps, oatmeal, and sugar," Kurt listed.

"Chocolate chip," I said sipping my coffee. Kurt handed me a plate of cookies and sat down next to me.

"Rachel likes unconventional things. I bet she was bored on Quinn's dates," Kurt said.

"I HAVE THE PERFECT IDEA!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks Kurt for the help, I have to go. See you later." I said running out his house to my car and driving straight home.

* * *

**A/N: This is really just a filler chapter. Short and sweet. I've read at least a bunch of stories where they go out on a traditional date or and somewhat traditional date. My date idea for Pezberry is SUPER strange and untraditional.**

* * *

**A/N2: OKAY AM I THE ONLY ONE GOING CRAZY FOR NAYA'S SEVEN DAY SELFIE CHALLENGE FOR JOINING INSTAGRAM. I'M SERIOUS SHE'S GONNA KILL US. HER CAPTION FOR TODAYS WAS "Selfie day two… Treat yo self" HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO INTERPRET THAT?! *****And it's only day 2 of 7 day selfie challenge! Are we gonna survive?!***

**Go follow Ms. Naya "Sex Riot" Rivera on instagram ( at nayarivera ) **

**If you are already following her tell me your tragic story of how your ovaries exploded or if you're a guy, how you grew ovaries and they exploded. Review. REVIEW. Your review will resuscitate me every time Naya decides to cause another sex riot. **


	15. The Date: Part One

**A/N This is just beginning of the date. I split it into 2 chapters. Sorry for the long wait. School is hectic and I had a severe case of writers block but that's over. R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee, I only own the mistakes.**

* * *

Ch.15

I drove all the way to my house, ignored my father and went straight to my room.

"Santana! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" My father shouted.

"Ugh," I groaned as I set my phone on my bed. I dragged my feet downstairs to my fathers study.

"Yeah," I said. My father sat behind his big wooden desk looking like the god father.

"So, you have a date?" My father asked taking sips of his scotch. _Fuck. _He reeked of alcohol.

"Yeah, so what," I said.

"Who's the lucky guy?" He asked. _This is a test. Fuck it, if he's gonna hit me I better give him a reason too. _

"Girl." I said suppressing my smirk. My dad actually did a spit take.

"What?" He said.

"You said, '_who's the lucky __**guy**__' _knowing I'm still and will always be a lesbian. So I kindly corrected you and said **girl**," I said taking a seat far away from him. He stood up and walked over to me. _Here it comes. _I braced myself but never losing eye contact with him. He slapped me. I felt the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. I got up and smoothened out my shirt.

"What went wrong with you?" My dad said.

"I could ask you the same question," I said leaving the room. He looked bewildered and pissed. I walked passed my parents room and saw my mom laying down in bed.

"Santana?" she asked weakly.

"Si mama," I said walking in the room.

"How's it going?" she asked. Her eyes looked so tired.

"I'm good. How are you?" I asked searching her face for an answer.

"I'm good, just a little tired," She said with a weak smile, "Who's the lucky girl?" _I don't understand how my mom can be fine with me being gay and my dad can't._

"Rachel Berry," I said smiling as I said her name.

"You're going on a date with her?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said trying to tame my smile. She gave me another weak smile.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked as I saw the dark circles around her red eyes.

"I'm fine mija, like I said I'm just a little tired," She said. I didn't want to push the subject anymore.

"Okay, if you say so. I'll be in my room if you need anything, okay?" I said. She shook her head and rolled back over to go back to sleep. I exhaled and walked to my room and plopped on my bed

"Okay, time to plan this date perfectly," I said to myself.

* * *

Rachel P.O.V

I lay on my bed, phone in my hand, waiting for Santana's text.

"Ugh, what am I doing?" I asked myself. I checked the time. _I've been waiting for her to text me for 4 hours now. Maybe she forgot. Maybe I should text her first. No, why would I text her first when__** she **__said she'll text me? _

"What are you doing?" Tori asked, shaking me from my thoughts.

"Waiting for Santana to text me, why do you ask?" I said.

"I was just wondering why you were practically strangling your phone. So she asked you out?" She asked. I blushed.

"Yeah," I said smiling.

"Where is she taking you?" She asked.

"I don't know, that's why I'm waiting for her to-" I was cut off with my phone blasting Pyrite by Frank Ocean.

"Ahh she's calling me," I exclaimed.

"Calm down now," Tori chuckled. I was too excited to answer the phone, so Tori grabbed it from my hands and answered.

"Hey Santana," She said all sultry and seductive like. Her tone of her voice snapped me out of my excitement.

"Give me my phone," I said reaching for it but instead of getting my phone Tori hold her hand out.

"Where's Rachel? I don't know. She left her phone in the living room. Maybe she's furiously masturbating to the thought of going out on a date with you," Tori said. I was appalled and lunged at Tori, successfully knocking her down to the floor.

"Give me my phone, Victoria!" I yelled. I got a hold on my phone but Tori had a death hold on it.

"I started tickling her sides and she finally let go of my phone. I quickly grabbed it and ran to the bathroom and locked myself in there.

"Hey Santana," I said out of breath.

"Furiously masturbating?" She questioned. I felt the heat go to my face.

"I wasn't doing that at all. She took my phone and…and SHE LIED," I said trying to explain.

"Okay, I know I said I'll text and shit like that but I wanted to call you and see how you were doing. How are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm doing better now. I was actually scared you weren't going to text," I said truthfully.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Santana replied, "I was setting some things up for our date."

"Oh," I said trying to hold back my smile.

"You know you don't have to hold back your smile," She said.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I know you too well," She answered back.

"You know so much about me but I don't know anything about you," I said.

"Isn't that the point of a first date?" She said.

"Yeah but I feel like you're ahead of me. You practically know everything about me," I said. Tori started banging on the bathroom door.

"RACHEL! I HAVE TO PISS! STOP FINGERING YOURSELF TO THE SOUND OF SANTANA'S VOICE." Tori yelled. Santana started laughing on the other line. _Oh my gosh._ I pulled open the door and put the phone against my chest.

"What the hell, Tori," I seethed and stormed into my room and locked the door.

"Sorry about that, Tori is being…ugh," I said.

"It's okay," Santana chuckled, "So, what do you want to know about me?"

"I don't know. Umm…What's your favorite food?" I asked.

"Easy, the breadsticks from Breadstix," She said confidently.

"Of course, what is your favorite curse word?" I asked.

"Um…fuckery because it's said in my favorite Amy Winehouse song," She answered.

"What Amy Winehouse song?" I fired next.

"Me and Mr. Jones," She answered. I heard distant yelling from Santana's side of the phone call.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Um…umm…I got to go I'll text you later," She said before hanging up. _That was weird. _I put my phone on the charger and got up and opened my door. Tori stumbled into my room.

"Well that was a quick phone call," Tori stated.

"Nosy," I said, "And yes her dad was calling for her, so she had to hang up."

"Oh, is she gonna text or something?" Tori asked.

"What's with all these questions?" I asked.

"You know I love you right?" I shook my head 'yes'.

"And I'm looking out for you. If Santana steps out of line or does anything to make you sad, tell me and I'll beat the shit out of her. Okay?" She said. I laughed and agreed.

"Oh gosh, Little Rachie has a date," Tori teased. "I need to get laid soon because masturbation can only work out sexual frustrations for so long."

"Ew, spare me the details," I said grossed out, "Why don't you try a relationship for once."

"Eh, too much work. I'm going over to Breadsticks to eat wanna come with or you want me to bring you something?" Tori asked.

"Its okay, I'm good," I said, "I'm just gonna take a nap."

"Okay, see ya," She said leaving my room.

* * *

Friday was boring and when I say boring I mean _**BORING**_. I didn't go duck feeding with Brittany and Santana because Santana said her father wanted her home early and Brittany's parents were gonna have family time.

* * *

Saturday morning, I woke up excited for the night to come. _Me and Santana have a date! This has to be a dream._ I

skipped downstairs and met my fathers in the kitchen and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Someone seems be happy," My daddy said.

"Maybe it has to do with going on a date with the Latina bombshell_,_" Dad said. I smiled and poured my self a cup of orange juice. My phone started to buzz.

_New text message: _

**From Santana- Hey, how's it going? Did you eat breakfast yet? **

**To Santana: Good and no. Why do you ask? **

**From Santana: Cause I'm taking you for breakfast. It's chilly outside so dress warm oh and open the door. **

The doorbell rang and a huge smile graced my face. I practically sprinted towards the door.

"Hey," I said open the door.

"Hey, nice shorts," Santana said looking at my legs. I blushed and Santana continued her leering at my legs.

"Come on and I'll go change into something more…" I said fading off and walking up stares. _Smooth._

* * *

~Santana P.O.V~

_Rachel's legs are incredible. Gosh, how can someone that short have legs that seem to go on forever? _I stood awkwardly at the front door.

"Hello?" one of Rachel's dads said walking over to the front door.

"Oh, hello Santana, what brings you over at such an hour?" He asked.

"Taking Rachel out for breakfast, Sir," I said.

"Oh gosh, you make me sound old, Call me Leroy," He said, "Come sit down." Before I could sit down, Rachel ran down stairs, fully dressed in fall time clothes.

"Ready?" She huffed.

"Yeah, you look pretty," I said walking towards her, "Nice to meet you Mr. and Mr. Berry. Maybe next time we'll have an actual conversation."

Leroy laughed, "Yeah, maybe. Bring my girl back in one piece okay?"

"You got it," I said opening the front door for Rachel.

* * *

**A/N: End of the the Date Beginning. I'll try to have The Date chapter up by next Sunday. **


	16. The Date

**A/N: Sorry for the wait computer troubles and writers block. **

**Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter One .**

* * *

Ch. 16

Santana P.O.V

I want this date to be perfect. _This date needs to be perfect. _I drove to the diner I found online.

"Lulu's Diner?" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah, I found it online and I heard their breakfast is to die for," I said parking in the packed parking lot, "And I made sure they had a vegan menu." Rachel beamed.

"You didn't have to do that but thank you," She said blushing. I smiled getting out of the car and rushing to the other side to open Rachel's door.

"You're welcome," I replied smiling. We walked side by side into the restaurant and the waitress seated us quickly and handed us our menus.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Rachel said looking around the place. It was the epitome of cliché diners. The black and white checkered floors and the red pleather booths and stools that screamed _Grease 2_. The place had this nostalgic feeling to it.

"Yeah, very welcoming," I said. The waitress waltzed over to us, with her notepad in hand.

"Hello, my name is May and I'll be your waitress for today. What can I get you to drink?" May asked.

"Um, I'll just have coffee," I said. She scribbled my drink order.

"You want any creamer, sugar, milk for your coffee?" She asked.

"Just some sugar, please," I said.

"And for you?" She asked Rachel.

"I'll have a sweet tea," Rachel said politely.

"Do you want to order or should I come back later?" She asked.

"Yeah, we haven't decided yet," I said.

"Okay, I'll be back with your drinks," She said stuffing her notepad in her pouch and walking to the kitchen area.

"So are we gonna finish our unfinished game of 20 questions?" Rachel asked.

"Thought you'll never ask," I said intrigued.

"When was the first time that you had beer?" Rachel asked. May came back with our drinks.

"Thank you," Rachel said smiling.

"Are you two ready to order now?" May said.

"Um, yes I am," Rachel said, "I'll have the vegan Belgium waffles and a bowl of fruit."

"I'll have a stack of strawberry banana pancakes with strawberry syrup and whip cream with a side of scrambled eggs and bacon, please," I said closing my menu and handing back to her.

"Looks like someone is super hungry," May joked.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to eat it all?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I'll just burn off everything when I go to practice on Monday," I answered.

"Okay, I'll be back with your orders," May said before leaving.

"Sooo, about my question," Rachel said.

"I have to think about that one. Umm…I think when I was eleven. I stole one from the refrigerator," I answered truthfully.

"That's young," Rachel said shocked. I just shook my head.

"Have you ever smoked weed?" I asked.

"Yup," Rachel said popping the 'p' and shaking her head. I was shocked.

"WHAT?" I said, "You can't just say 'yup' and not expect me to ask about the story behind it." Rachel chuckled.

"I think it was the summer before sophomore year and I went over to Noah's house looking for his mom," Rachel said.

"Why were you looking for his mom?" I interrupted.

"I wanted to borrow her lasagna recipe but that doesn't pertain to the story. Like I was saying, I went to Noah's house only to find out his mom wasn't there. He invited me inside and I could tell he was high as a kite. He sat back down on his couch and picked up the weed smoking device,"

"The bong," I said interrupting again.

"If you keep interrupting I won't tell you the story," Rachel said. I shut my mouth and nodded.

"Noah just sat there smoking, while I stood to watch. He paused and turned to me and asked, "Are you going to stand there or do you wanna try?" I stood there shocked at what he just asked me. I thought _'I can't do drugs! Illegal at that! What if I get addicted and my career is over before it even started?' _You know the classic over thinking Rachel Berry. But then I was like '_eh what can one hit from that thing do?' _I think that was the only time I didn't listen to my conscious. So I walked over to Noah and took the _Bong_ from him and took a hit," Rachel said.

"Wow, who knew Rachel Barbara Berry was a badass. Did you ever go back and smoke some more?" I asked.

"I think it's my turn to ask the question now?" Rachel stated. I held my hands up in defense.

"Have you ever smoked?" Rachel asked.

"I've smoked cigarettes, cigars, weed, salvia and k2. To answer your question, yes," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Well you beat me in the badass department," Rachel said chuckling and swirling her spoon in her tea.

"It's whatever, now do you and Noah still smoke together?" I asked super curious. Rachel opened her mouth to answer only to be cut off with May bringing our orders.

"So I have Vegan Belgium waffles with a bowl of fruit and a stack of strawberry banana pancakes with strawberry syrup with a side of scrambled eggs and bacon," May said. She put or plates down.

"Do you guys need any refills?" She asked I handed her my cup and she left. I turn to Rachel awaiting her answer only to see her stuffing her mouth with waffles.

"Are you going to answer my question?" I asked. She shook her head 'no' as she swallowed the big clump of waffle she had in her mouth.

"Are we doing something after breakfast?" She asked,

"Of course, I wasn't just gonna take you out for breakfast and that's it," I said digging into my pancakes. _Oh my gosh, these are delicious._

"Oh my gosh these are good," I said trying to fit everything on my plate on my fork.

"Slow down, the food isn't going anywhere," Rachel said chuckling.

"Sorry," I said blushing in embarrassment.

Time flew pass fast as we ate our breakfast and talked about everything and anything that came to our mind.

"Where are we going now?" Rachel asked as I finished paying the check.

"You know how to skate?" I asked.

"Roller-skate?" Rachel asked. I shook my head 'yes'.

"Yeah, I've been roller skating before. Why?" Rachel asked.

"Cause we're going roller skating," I said opening the car door for Rachel.

"Thank you," She said smiling and sliding into the car. I got into the car and started it up and raced out of the parking lot.

"But where are we going to skate? The roller rink burned down 2 years ago," Rachel said.

"I know a guy," I said pulling into an abandon shopping strip.

"Are we supposed to be here?" Rachel asked panicked when I turned the car off.

"Santana, are we going to do something illegal?" Rachel questioned

"No, I don't do anything illegal with you until the third date," I said smirking as I opened the door. She looked around skeptically.

"It's okay Rachel. We aren't breaking any rules," I said reassuringly.

"If you say so," Rachel said walking towards me. We walked side by side and our hands brushed against each other. _Just grab her hand!_ A surge of confidence shot through my body and I reached out for Rachel's hand and interlaced our fingers. I smiled to myself as Rachel blushed furiously. We arrived at red door at the back of the shopping center. I knocked on the door three times and the door creaked open. We walked in but were stopped a few steps in when the door slammed behind us.

"Who's there?" a guy voice said.

"Santana," I said. The voice came out of the shadows and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Santana! How's it going? I haven't seen you in forever," The guy said.

"Hey Tate, how's it going," I said smoothing out my shirt.

"Oh you know life is weird after being released from Briarcliff. My question is what are you doing here? And who is this lovely young lady?" Tate asked wriggling his eyebrows in a Puck type manner.

"That's two questions. We want to skate and this is Rachel," I said.

"OH, this is the Rachel," He said. I punched him the arm.

"Okay let me just get Kit to show you where to go. Have fun." He said whistling his twin brother over.

"Follow me," Kit said walking down a dimly light hallway.

"This seems sketchy," Rachel whispered.

"Its okay, Tate and Kit are good people," I assured. We walked down stairs and into this underground glow in the dark roller rink.

"Wow," Rachel gasped.

"The skate rental booth is over there," Kit said pointing to it, "And since we are good friend's foods free. If anyone tells you other wise, tell them to call Kit."

"This place is amazing," Rachel said taking in everything as we walked over to the skate rental.

"We need to take the glee club here," Rachel said as I rented our skates.

"Maybe," I said handing Rachel her pair of skates. We laced up our skates and headed towards the rink.

"Um...remember when I told you I've roller skated before," Rachel said stopping at the entrance.

"Don't tell me you lied," I said.

"oh no I didn't lie…I said I've been roller-skating, which is true but that venture only lasted 5 minutes before I fell and bruised my butt and fractured my wrist," Rachel confessed.

"Oh, Well this is a great learning opportunity," I said gently tugging Rachel into the rink. Once in the rink, Rachel stood still and I circled around her.

"You're making me dizzy," She said.

"Sorry, come on Rach, just take two steps," I said skating backwards.

"What if I fall?" Rachel questioned.

"I'll pick you back up and kiss the pain away," I said. Rachel blushed and proceeded to take two steps towards me.

"See, it simple as that but instead of walking, glide towards me," I said skating backwards a few more feet.

"O-okay," Rachel stuttered nervously. Rachel tried to glide over to me but stumbled a few steps.

"I'm going to fall," Rachel said freezing.

"N o you're not," I said. I skated over to Rachel and grabbed her hands.

"Now, if you fall I'm going down with you," I said gently pulling Rachel towards me as I skated back.

"This is easy," She said.

"Yeah cause I'm you're crutch," I joked. I moved to the side of her and hooked our arms together. We skated around the rink for thirty minutes.

"Can you answer my question now?" I asked.

"What question?" She asked.

"Did you ever go back and smoke with Puck?" I asked. Rachel chuckled.

"Only when I had a bad day or when Quinn and I had fights," Rachel answered truthfully.

"Oh, Quinn never hit you did she?" I asked,

"Isn't a rule not to talk about exes on a first date?" Rachel questioned. I chuckled.

"You're right," I said. I slowly let go of Rachel with out her knowledge.

"Hey, can I tell you something," I said.

"Yeah, what is it?" She said.

"You're roller-skating on your own," I told her. She looked over to me and saw that I let her go. She smiled.

"You are one sneaky person, Santana Lopez," She said smiling.

"So I've been told," I replied.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"For what?" I asked

"For teaching how to roller skate," She said chuckling, "And for this spectacular date."

"Well in that case, you are welcome Rachel Berry," I said smiling and giving her a kiss on the cheek. I checked the time on my phone.

"I should be taking you home right now. I didn't plan anything else," I said bringing the skates back to the rental place.

"Thanks again, Santana this was amazing," Rachel said as we go into the car.

"You're welcome," I said smiling.

"Now, how am I gonna top this for our second date?"? Rachel said, thinking out loud. I chuckled as I drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys like this chapter? This story is coming to an end...slowly. **

******SO... I need some new story ideas. FLOOD MY PM WITH SOME PROMPT IDEAS PLEASE. **

******Follow me on twitter (if you have a twitter, obviously) ! at HipsterPuh . **

**************Review please :)**


	17. Is this technically our second date?

**a/n: ALL I NEED IS TO MORE FOLLOWS TO HAVE 100 FOLLOWS ON THIS STORY! YEAH! **

* * *

Chapter 17

**-Rachel's P.O.V-**

"So how was the date?" Kurt asked walking into my room.

"How does Santana Lopez, HBIC, act when no ones around?" Tina asked lying on my bed.

"You guys act like Santana is a big mystery," I said.

"I bet she's a hopeless romantic," Tina said.

"Oh yeah she is, the way she was barged into my house, practically begging for my help to plan the date was so romantic," Kurt said.

"You help put the date together?" I asked.

"Nope, she didn't like any of my ideas, so she left," Kurt answered, "She did it all herself."

"Where did she take you anyways?" Tina questioned.

"She took me to this retro 50's diner for breakfast and then we went roller-skating," I said smiling at the memory.

"She took you Columbus to go roller –skating?" Kurt asked.

"No, she knows some people," I said. Kurt gave me a strange look.

"What is she, apart of the mafia or something?" Tina said chuckling.

"She was…," I exhaled heavily, "amazing."

"Whoa, was it really that astonishing?" Kurt asked.

"It was perfect, Kurt," I said in day-dreamy voice. I couldn't help it.

"From a scale of Quinn's date to 100, how would you rate this date?" Tina asked.

"Is Quinn's Date being the most horrible date possible or the most clichest date of dates?" Kurt asked.

"Umm…the first one," Tina answered. I just rolled my eyes at them.

"Come one guys, Quinn's date wasn't horrible," I said.

"Let me guess, she took you to dinner at Breadsticks?"

"Yeah, she did. But that doesn't make it the most horrible date of dates," I said.

"There was no thought into it. Santana could've just taken you to The Bean and order you a vegan muffin and green tea and called that the date, but she didn't. She took her time and planned it out. She put _thought into it._" Tina stated.

"Well, I guess I can say it was the best date anyone could've taken me on and it will always be the memory I think of when some one ask me to tell them about my first date," I said. Kurt and Tina gushed and 'awed' at my mini speech. I blushed. I picked up my phone and text Santana.

**To Santana: I miss you**

"Who are you texting?" Kurt asked.

"No one," I said as I waited for Santana's reply.

"Santana," Kurt whispered to Tina.

**From Santana: I miss you too :) **

I blushed and put my phone down and listen to Kurt and Tina's conversation about which is the better Taylor, Taylor Swift or Taylor Lautner?

* * *

**-Santana P.O.V- **

After I dropped Rachel at home, I went straight to Puck's house.

"Did you get some Berry Juice?" Puck asked. I punched Puck in the arm.

"Hey," Puck whined, rubbing his arm.

"Oh grow a pair, I didn't hit you that hard," I said picking back up the Xbox controller and un-pausing Call of Duty 2.

"And to answer your question, no I didn't get some _Berry Juice_, as you so crudely put it," I said, focusing on killing the zombies in the game.

"So what are you doing for the second date?" Puck asked.

"Rachel said she wants to take me out the next time," I said killing more zombies.

"I'm gonna say it now, If you hurt her I'm gonna hurt you, I don't care if you're my lesbro," Puck said sternly.

"I won't even think about it," I mumbled.

"I know you wouldn't hurt her…purposely," Puck said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I said grabbing Puck's controller and throwing across his room.

"Hey, that's cheating," He whined running for the controller.

"Ohhhh, you're dead," I said as the game claimed me the winner.

"What's there to drink?" I asked getting up and stretching my legs.

"There's beer and apple juice," Puck said turning the Xbox off. We both walked downstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed two beers and walked to the living room. My phone started buzzing.

**New Text Message**

**From Rachel: Hey, what are you up to?**

**To Rachel: Chilling at Pucks house. What about you?**

"Wanna watch a movie?" Puck asked.

"Sure, what movie?" I asked.

"How about," Puck said rummaging through his extensive movie collection, "an American Pie marathon."

"Hell yeah! We haven't had one since we were 12," I said laughing. My phone started buzzing.

**From Rachel: Do you think Noah would mind if Kurt and I came over?**

**To Rachel: Let me ask.**

"Hey Puck, can Rachel and Kurt come over?" I asked.

"What? Rule Number one of Lesbro hang out time?" Puck questioned.  
"Don't talk about lesbro hangout time," I said.

"What's rule number two?" Puck questioned.

"Um…no girlfriends at… lesbro hangout time," I said, "But come on, make one exception this time."

"…" Puck hesitated, "Okay" I actually jumped for joy.

**To Rachel: He said yeah**

**To Rachel: I lied**

**To Rachel: He actually said okay**

**From Rachel: Is there a reason you sent me three texts in a row**

**To Rachel: I kind of lied in the first text, and I want to be honest in this relationship**

**From Rachel: its okay, Santana lol **

**From Rachel: Now can, you open the door **

I shot up from the couch and ran to the door.

"Hi," I said opening to the door. Rachel smiled and Kurt just waved.

"Come in," I said taking a hold of Rachel's hand and bringing her inside, forgetting about Kurt.

"What a great hostess you are, Santana," Kurt quipped sitting on the loveseat

"Hey, it's not my house," I said sitting down and pulling Rachel on my lap.

"Santana," Rachel said looking around at the guys.

"Hey girls, we can take this up to my room if you want," Puck said putting in the first American Pie movie. Rachel practically jumped off my lap and sat next to me.

"Fuck you, Puck" I said giving him the bird.

"When, where, and how hard?" Puck said.

"Noah, can you please discontinue the crude remarks towards me and my girlfriend, thank you," Rachel said. _Girlfriend. _My heart fluttered at that word.

"Yeah, before I go Lima Heights on yo ass, A'ight?" I said snapping back to my bitchy self.

"San, calm down," Rachel said putting her hand on my thigh.

"Whatever, better be glad I like our movie marathons," I said as Rachel scouted closer to me as the opening credits for _American Pie_ started.

"Is this technically our second date?" Rachel whispered to me.

"I thought you were going to take _me_?" I said smiling.

"I'll take that as a no," Rachel said.

"_Shhhhhh..._no talking in the theatre," Puck said. I picked up the closest pillow and chucked it at him.

**-3 pizzas and 8 movies later-**

"Well…those movies were…interesting," Rachel said. Kurt sat on the couch with a horror expression.

"I've never seen so many nipples in my life," Kurt said. I laughed at his expression.

"I've seen more," Puck said casually.

"Hey Noah, it's like 2 in the morning, where are your parents?" Rachel asked Puck.

"They're never home, their job keeps them out late," Puck says yawning.

"Speaking of parents, your dads are going to be furious," I said, "Bye Puck." Rachel and Kurt got up from the couch and said their goodbyes and walked to outside.

"Soooooo…" I said holding the passenger door open for Rachel, "Kurt's bringing you home?"

"Yeah, he's staying over too," Rachel said as Kurt started his Hummer.

"Alright, text me, when you get home, so I know you're safe, okay?" I asked. Rachel smiled at my protectiveness and kissed me on the cheek.

"Okay," She said before sitting down. I leaned down and kissed her one more time. _I can kiss her for ever and it will never get old. _ I closed the door and watched as Kurt reversed out of the driveway and sped off. I walked to my car and went home.

**From Rachel: I'm home. Our second date is going to be amazing. Good night Santana **

**To Rachel: Sweet Dreams Rach**

_I can't wait to see what she has in store for our second date._ I put my phone on the charger and climbed under the bed sheets. I heard the front door open and slam close. _He's drunk again. _My nights seem verbatim but not even he can ruin the day I just had.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was just the 'fluffy' chapter. Next chapter, SHIT GETS REAL! **

******I wasn't really feeling this chapter but tell me if you guys liked it or not by leaving a review. **

**I've been looking for some Jori (Tori and Jade; just in case you guys didn't know) stories and I cant find any. If you have good Jori stories please leave a review naming some or PM me or hit me up on my tumblr, (url in my profile) Okay, I'm done rambling**


	18. Hero

**A/N: I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH! My computer hasn't been working correctly since my last upload . Don't hate me. I was going through withdrawals from not being able to upload this chapter. Hopefully i get my own laptop or something because I cant go through not uploading a new chapter every ten days. **

**OMG! I was so so so so so so so sooooo devastated when i heard about Cory. I cried... my heart still aches knowing that lea must be taking it super hard :( #RIPCoryMonteith #StayStrongLea**

**Read & Review **

* * *

Chapter 18

"How did you do it?" Kurt asked, plopping down on my living room couch. I looked at him curiously as I continued on my elliptical.

"How did I do what, exactly?" I questioned.

"Tame the big bad Santana 'Snix' Lopez?" Kurt asked, chuckling.

"I didn't tame her. She's not an animal. We just started dating. Plus, she's not all curse words and razor blades. She's the most caring, nicest, and thoughtful person ever. She just doesn't show it," I explained.

"Hmm," Kurt said in a knowing tone.

"What was that?" I asked getting off my elliptical and wiping my sweat off.

"What?" Kurt said, playing dumb.

"What was that 'hmm'?" I asked, "Come on tell me what you're thinking."

"You just seem…"

"What? I seem what?" I inquired getting super curious.

"…in love," he finished.

"In love? We just started dating for like a day. Don't you think it's a little too premature to be thinking about love?" I questioned. Kurt opened his mouth but the doorbell rang. _Who could that be? _I walked to the door and opened it.

"Welcome to the Berry Resident , How may I- Santana?" I said seeing Santana standing their with her head hung low.

"What's wrong San?" I asked. Silence.

"San?" I asked moving closer to her. She picked her head up and I saw the bruised cheek and split lip.

"Santana?! What happened?!" I asked more frantically. Tears started to stream down her face.

"I'm sorry," She said. I took her hand and guided her inside .

"Hey Rach, who was at the door?" Kurt said walking towards the stairs, "Oh hey Satan."

"Kurt, not now," I asked in a monotone voice. 'What's wrong?' Kurt mouthed. I shrugged my shoulders and guided Santana upstairs to my room. Santana instantly laid on my bed, facing away from me. I stood still, processing everything. Santana body shook and she broke out in a fit of sobs. I moved over to her and she instantly wrapped her arms around me and continued crying.m

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"I-I'm so stupid," She choked between sobs.

"Baby, you're not stupid," I said but she continued sobbing. _What do I do? I never had to deal with this with Quinn. I rubbed circles on her back to try to soothe her. _Her sobs turned into a small whimper.

"Can you sing me a song?" She asked quietly.

"What would you like?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Ummm," I said, "I might have a song."

_"There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away" _I sung holding the last note a little longer than usual.

_"And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in youuuu" _Santana just sat there, hugging my body as I sang. _I hope she feels better after this. _

_"It's a long road  
When you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold  
You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear" _Santana's breathing became less ragged and more calmed.

_"And then a hero comes along_  
_With the strength to carry on_  
_And you cast your fears aside_  
_And you know you can survive_  
_So when you feel like hope is gone_  
_Look inside you and be strong_  
_And you'll finally see the truth_  
_That a hero lies in youuuu_

_Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone  
Tear them away  
Hold on  
There will be tomorrow  
In time  
You'll find the way_

And then a hero comes along  
_With the strength to carry on_  
_And you cast your fears aside_  
_And you know you can survive_  
_So when you feel like hope is gone_  
_Look inside you and be strong_  
_And you'll finally see the truth_  
_That a hero lies in you_"

Santana was fast asleep by the end of the song. I pulled the blanket back and placed it over Santana's body. I walked back downstairs to the living room and plopped on the couch next to Kurt.

"What's wrong with Santana?" He asked sincerely concerned.

"I don't know. She hardly spoke," I said staring at the blank television screen, "She's sleeping now." We sat in silence for fourty-five minutes. Then the doorbell rang. Kurt got up this time.

"I'll get it, you look tired," He said.

"Oh hey, Mr. Lopez. Are you here for Santana? She's-"

"Shut it faggot boy, Where's Santana," He said pushing Kurt into the wall. I shot up from the couch when I heard Mr. Lopez say 'faggot'.

"Mr. Lopez, you have no right to barge into my house throwing around homophobic slurs," I said sternly. His eyes were bloodshot. _Seems like he's intoxicated._

_"_You're the dyke my carpet-munching daughter took out on a date." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Mr. Lopez! Leave now!" I said getting angry.

"Not without my daughter," He said shoving me down to the ground.

"Kurt call the police," I said getting up.

"WHERE IS SHE?" He yelled.

"LEAVE NOW!" I yelled back, anger boiling inside.

"The police are coming now," Kurt said.

"Stupid fucking dyke," He said before slapping me and then leaving. I fell straight to the floor holding my cheek as tears came to my eyes.

"Rachel!" Kurt yelled coming to my aid.

"It doesn't hurt that bad," I lied getting up off the floor.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked.

"What happened?" Santana said groggily.

"YOUR CRAZY ASS FATHER CAME BARGING IN HERE LOOKING FOR YOU AND HE SHOVED RACHEL AND ME THEN SLAPPED RACHEL BEFORE HE LEFT!" Kurt screamed at Santana. Santana became one-hundred percent awake when Kurt mentioned her father.

"He hit you?" She said.

"Yes, but it doesn't hurt," I said trying to calm Santana because i saw her battling all her emotions at once.

"He fucking hit you?" She said angrily.

"San, baby, calm down please," I pleaded.

"He's fucking dead," She said trying to storm out the house but I held her back.

"Let me go, Rachel," She said angrily.

"No." I defiantly said, "You're not leaving this house so that you can do something stupid and get yourself killed."

"I let him hit me but he will not hit you," She said.

"He hits you?" I said letting her go. "Kurt I think you should go."

"The cops are outside anyways. I'll go handle them." Kurt said giving me a small smile before going outside.

"How come you never told me he hits you?" I asked.

"It's not something you usually tell someone on the first date," She said. I could tell she's building up her walls again.

"You could've trusted me you know," I said. She just shrugged her shoulders and turned away from me.

"No. You're not gonna try to shut me out," I said turning back towards me.

"I'm sorry. I didnt want to scare you away," She confessed.

"Why would I be scared away? I'm dating you and only you. You're dad is just some abusive homophobic prick," I said.

"And ifs he wants to come up in my crib with all that. He gots another thing coming because I wont hesitate going all lima heights and busting a cap in his ass," I said in my faux ghetto voice to try to lighten the mood. Santana chuckled.

"My girlfriend is a thug," She said laughing again.

"Straight thugging," I said. "Come on I wants to get my sleeps on."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry again for making you, my loyal readers , wait so long for this. Hope this was a good chapter. I liked it.**

**Question: How did you react to the news about Cory? **


	19. Adorn The Way

**A/N : This story is my pride and joy and knowing other people like it too makes me happy :) I think theres gonna be like 3-5 more chapters in this story. I dont remember if i actually described Santana's car in previous chapters so I introduce Santana's car in this chapter. I had to clearify somethings in this chapter ... oh and i had to put my _FAVORITE_ song in this chapter. Don't judge me :) I might not be able to upload in like a few weeks so i hope this helps with the delay of the next chapters.  
**

**Tell me if you liked this chapter. :) **

**ONE MORE REVIEW TILL 100 REVIEWS!**

**I have to give create to Kait Rokowski for the asshole insult because i found it funny and i had to give her create for that.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

Chapter 19

**Santana P.O.V**

I woke up with Rachel snuggled into my side. I smiled at the sight. I kissed her on the forehead and scooted off the bed and walked downstairs. I heard some noise in the kitchen. As I walked in I saw Leroy and Hiram in there.

"Oh hey Santana," Leroy said. I smiled.

"How's it going?" Hiram asked.

"Good," I said in small voice taking a seat on a stool.

"How did you get that bruise on your cheek?" Hiram asked. I froze.

"Hey Dad and Daddy," Rachel said kissing both of her fathers on the cheek.

"You hungry San?" She asked. I shook my head yes suddenly unable to find my voice.

"I was just wondering where Santana got that bruise from," Hiram told Rachel. Rachel froze and turned to me.

"I, uhm, I," I sighed heavily.

"My dad did it." I confessed. Leroy gasped.

"Your father hit you?" He asked in disbelief. I shook my head 'yes'.

"Oh my god, thats unbelievable. What about your mom? Does she try to stop the abuse?" Hiram asked.

"She tries, he just hits her too," I said looking at my hands.

"Does he just physically abuse you or is it ..." Leroytrailed off.

"NO! My dad would never sexually abuse me," I said defensive.

"I bet you never thought he'd physically abuse you either," Hram said under his breathe.

"DADDY! That was insensitive!" Rachel scolded, "Me and Santana are going out for dinner."

"I'm sorry Santana," Hiram apologized. I shrugged my shoulders as I put on my Nikes and headed to my 1967 Black Matte Camaro SS 396.

"I love your car," Rachel said.

"Thanks. I like to think it adds to my badass-ness," I said with a smile. I opened the passenger door for Rachel.

"You dont have to open the door everytime," Rachel said.

"I know but I want to," I said as i got into the car.

"Where to, Ms. Berry?" I asked. Rachel giggled.

"I'm in the mood for Italian," Rachel suggested. I nooded my head and peeled out the driveway. i turned the radio on and the beginning of Miguel's song _Adorn _came on.

"This is my favorite song," I said turning the radio up.

_"These lips can't wait to taste your skin, baby, no, no" _I sang kissing Rachel on the cheek. Rachel laughed.

"Watch the road San," She giggled.

_"You gotta know  
You gotta know  
You know that I adore you  
Yeah baby" _I sang doing a little dance in my seat. Rachel laughed even harder. Before I could get to the second verse, Rachel changed the station to Ariana Grande's song _The Way _and she started to sing along.

_"I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it" _Rachel sang. I cut in to do the rapping part.

_"Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour  
Do my singing in the shower  
Picking petals off the flowers like  
Do she love me, do she love me not?  
I ain't a player, I just crush a lot" _I rapped.

_"You give me that kind of something  
Want it all the time, need it everyday  
On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred  
Never get enough, I can't stay away_

_If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday  
You can get whatever you need from me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper" _Rachel sang. _She's an amazing singer. _

_"So don't you worry, baby, you got me" _I cut in.

_"I got a bad girl, I must admit it_  
_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_  
_And I don't care who sees it babe_  
_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me" _Rachel sang perfectly. I parked the car.

"Why did you stop driving," Rachel asked.

"Because we're here," I said.

"Oh," She said with a cute confused look on her face. I got out and opened the door for Rachel.

"How many?" The hostess asked.

"Two." I answered.

"Would you like a booth or table?" She asked.

"A Booth, please," Rachel asnwered this time. The hostess escorted us to our booth and handed us our menus.

"Your server will be with you soon," She said with a smile.

"What are you going to do about your dad?" Rachel asked after three minutesof silence. I tensed up.

"I don't know," I said looking over the menu.

"Santana..."

"I dont want to talk about it right now. I just.. I just don't want to talk about **him**," I said.

"Okay," Rachel said. We sat in silence looking over the menu.

"Hey Rach," I said.

"Yeah"

"What happened to Tori?" I asked.

"She went back to Toronto," Rachel said casually.

"And she left without sayiung goodbye?" I asked.

"Yup, thats Tori for you," Rachel said.

"Hello, My name is Kitty and I'll be your waitress today. What can get you to drink today?" She asked. We both ordered a pepsi and i ordered a Shrimp Mondello and Rachel ordered a vegan lasagna.

"Well if it isnt the bitch who stole my girlfriend," Quinn said stumbling over to us and pulling up a chair.

"What do you want, Quinnifer?" I asked irritated.

"I just want to ask you how do I taste?" Quinn said. I was already mad and Quinn is just adding to the fire.

"Fuck off," I said clenching my fist.

"Quinn, can you please leave?" Rachel pleaded.

"Whatever you say babe. But you and Lopez arent going to last," Quinn said getting up and leaving.

"I'm sorry about her," RAchel apologized.

"You dont have to apologize on her stupidness. I would call her an asshole but less shit comes out of an asshole," I said. Rachel giggled. Kitty came back with our drinks and food.

"Where are you going to stay tonight?" Rachel asked cutting her lasagna.

"Maybe at Brittany's because I have some clothes at her house," I said stuffing my mouth.

"Why don't you stay at my house," Rachel whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"I said, why dont you stay at my house?" Rachel said louder.

"Can I stay at your house?" I asked. Rachel smiled.

"Yes of course," She said.

* * *

I let Rachel drive us back to her home.

"Woah, calm down Speed Racer," I said nervous that she was gonna scratch my baby.

"Oh come on Santana, I know how to drive." Rachel said reversing fast into her driveway.

"I know but this car is my baby, you just dont reverse into a driveway like your racing in the Indy 500," I said.

"Oh my gosh," Rachel chuckled, "Your worst than a guy when it comes to their car."

"What guy do you know has a sexy ass car like this one?" I questioned.

"Touche," RAchel said opening the front door.

"Dad! Daddy! Santana is staying the night!" Rachel said going up the stairs.

"DON'T LOCK THE DOOR!" Leroy yelled back. I laughed at how red Rachel's face got. Rachel threw me an over-sized t-shirt and some shorts to sleep in. I went into the bathroom to get changed

"Actually, I think it's best that Santana sleeps in the guest room," Hiram said walking into Rachels room with out knocking.

"Daddy," Rachel said, "We aren't going to do anything other than sleep."

"Okay, but keep the door open then," He said before leaving. I chuckled at their conversation.

"Were they like that with Quinn?" I asked entering her bedroom.

"Quinn, never came over when they were home," Rachel confessed, "they met her like once and thats it."

"Okay, enough Quinn talk. I wants to gets my sleep on," I said craling under the covers. Rachel got into the bed and turned the lights off.

"Goodnight San," Rachel said snuggling closer to me.

"Buenos noches estrella," I said before dozing off.

* * *

**A/N2:How was that?**

**Do you guys like it when I ask you a question at the end of the chapter? **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! THIS STORY IS ONE REVIEW AWAY FROM 100!**


End file.
